El dragón de la victoria
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu es herido por las palabras de Mirajane y este sale corriendo tras sentir el peso de las palabras, Natsu toma una decisión de ir a entrenar, por lo cual en la noche habla con el maestro Makarov y le pide un favor que con mucho dolor cumple, que pasara cuando después de unos largos años regrese pero diferente. (Natsu x Harem)
1. El inicio de un nuevo viaje

_**CROSSFIC: FAIRY TAIL X CAMPIONE.**_

 _ **TITULO: LOS DIOSES CONTRA LOS DRAGONES Y MAGOS.**_

 _ **RESUMEN: Natsu es herido por las palabras de Mirajane y este sale corriendo tras sentir el peso de las palabras, Natsu toma una decisión de ir a entrenar, por lo cual en la noche habla con el maestro Makarov y le pide un favor que con mucho dolor cumple, que pasara cuando después de unos largos años regrese pero diferente.**_

 _ **Parejas: Natsu x Harem, GaLe, ElfGreen, entre otros.**_

 _ **Desligue innecesario que utilizare de vez en cuando por parecerme una tontería y una pérdida de tempo escribiéndolo aun cuando esto es muy obvio: Ni Fairy Tail ni Campione me pertenecen solo los Oc que ponga.**_

Prologo.- El inicio de un nuevo viaje, hasta la próxima amigos.

En un hermoso y cálido día en la cuidad de Magnolia, hogar del más destructivo como animado gremio de Fiore conocido como Fairy Tail, donde como es común había una pelea infantil del joven Dragón Slayer y el mago de hielo, siendo detenidos por la famosa Titania con un solo golpe, como siempre, Natsu se fue a pasear ese día, no tenía nada que hacer a decir verdad, no quería hacer misiones hoy, se aburrió de pelear contra Gray, no estaba ni Laxus ni Gildarts para combatir, por lo cual solo paseo por Magnolia, hasta que se cruzó con un extraño señor.

Este olor me recuerda al olor de los dragones – Dijo con un tono nostálgico, llamando la atención de Natsu – Oye niño, me dirías porque hueles a dragón – pregunto con un tono de curiosidad mientras que tenía cierto brillo en los ojos, el hombre vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con la imagen de un dragón peleando con un demonio ambos lanzando fuego, pantalones de mezclilla oscura y con unos lentes rojos en su puntiaguda cabellera roja, pero los ojos de ese señor eran de una tonalidad roja como su cabello lo que dejo impresionado a Natsu por la "involuntaria" presión que daba el hombre.

Bueno y eso a usted que le importa, Igneel me dijo que me alejara de las personas raras, extrañas, entre otro tipo así que no le diré nada y continuare mi camino – Respondió Natsu alejándose un poco.

Si vienes te comprare toda la carne y pescado que puedan comer – Dijo y de la nada Natsu y Happy se convencieron y decidieron, además Natsu podía con cualquier no mago y a unos cuantos magos también, Por lo cual acepto, ya dentro el hombre se presentó – Ah y donde quedaron mis modales, mi nombre es Entei Epimefto, es un gusto conocerte… me temo aún no se tu nombre.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, él es mi compañero Happy y la razón de que huela a dragón es porque fui criado por uno, su nombre es Igneel el dragón más fuerte de fuego – Contesto Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ganándose la atención de Entei, que parresia que tenía algo en mente por lo cual decidió hacerle preguntas.

Después de una larga platica y respondiendo preguntas Natsu y Entei se retiraron del lugar, pero no sería la última vez que se verían y eso era algo que Entei esperaba, Natsu corrió hacía su casa y se detuvo, ya que aún era de día decidió entrenar cerca del bosque, por lo cual fue a un lugar alejado de la ciudad y así practicar su fuego y de paso aprender una técnica nueva para su arsenal.

Llego a un hermoso y perfecto lago donde entrenar, rápidamente con la ayuda de Happy y sus ánimos entreno, pasaron las horas y Natsu aún continuaba con su magia y su resistencia, hasta que entonces escucho algo, un grito de ayuda, Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, no es que no pudiera ni quisiera ayudarla, sino que ahora su capacidad mágica era menos de la mitad, pero eso ahora a quien le importaba, por lo cual corrió lo más rápido que podía y llego a un lugar donde estaba una criatura muy extraña, a su alrededor hombres con armas muertos y la mayoría sin partes del cuerpo, unos caballos sin cabezas y delante del monstruo y las únicas criaturas vivientes eran 3 mujeres.

Una era de su misma edad, pelo verde y ojos verdes como el jade, tenía una tez blanca como la nieve, llevaba un hermoso vestido un poco sucio y roto, atrás de ella y protegiéndola con sus manos otra mujer más grande de ojos azules y cabello café, tenía puesto un traje de sirvienta y la última también vestida de Maid, tenía los ojos morados y cabello negro, las mayores aun asustadas protegían a la más pequeña, Natsu no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que aun que era riesgoso, podía funcionar.

Natsu le conto el plan a Happy el cual al inicio se negó pero creía fuertemente en su amigo, por lo cual acepto el plan de Natsu, por lo cual Natsu se retiró a paso lento, mientras que Happy mantenía la vista fija para cuando llegue el momento, vio como el monstruo se acercaba y decidió poner en marcha el plan, pues el enorme monstruo empezó a lanzar fuego a todos lados, algo que no estaba en el plan pero que ambos agradecían.

De la nada Happy salió volando a toda velocidad enrollado en si mismo (Como Sonic cuando corre a gran velocidad) y golpeo al monstruo en la cabeza, claro no lo afecto, pero aun en bolita lo golpeo en múltiples lugares, mientras que el fuego desaparecía pero nadie lo notaba por ver como algo golpeaba al monstruo, cuando este se detuvo frente a las 3 personas mostrando a un gato azul con una mochilita verde en su espalda y con un par de alas, lo que hizo el monstruo riera y que las ya algo relajadas mujeres perdieron lo que les quedaba de esperanza, de la nada el monstruo abrió la boca y estaba por comerse a las 3 mujeres y al gato hasta que algo sorprendió a las mujeres.

Frente a ellas la enorme criatura salió volando unos centímetros por un tronco, el monstruo vio de donde vino y abrió la boca para rápido comer a las chicas y luego matar al que lo interrumpió, pero eso no estaba en los planes de Natsu y Happy, el cual estaba estático cuando el monstruo estaba por comerlos, pero lo que dejo aún más impresionado a Happy y a las 3 mujeres, pues en la mandíbula de la criatura fue detenida por un niño peli rosado, el cual uso sus pies para detener los colmillos de esa criatura, en sus pies sobresalían los colmillos sobresalían de sus pequeños piecitos y como usaba sus piernas para evitar cerrara la boca, Happy soltaba lágrimas y Natsu sonrió y se escuchó _**[Kairyu no Hoko],**_ lanzando un rugido al interior del monstruo

En enorme monstruo se quemaba desde adentro, poco a poco su cuerpo se cansaba en un instante se tropezó y cayó de espalda, Natsu se paró y se acercó a acariciar a Happy, pero al simple movimiento se tropezó y no pudo pararse, las 3 mujeres corrieron a ver al niño, pues había sido su salvador, mientras que este usaba su mano para acariciar la cabeza del gato azul y salía sangre de la ranura de su pequeña boca.

No puedo creer la que mis ojos ven, niño sabes lo que has hecho – Pregunto una de las sirvientas.

Salvar la vida de unas cuantas personas, de una linda niña y hermosas mujeres – Respondió Natsu ruborizando a las mujeres por el cumplido y haciendo que la niña se ponga más roja que el cabello de Erza – Si no es mucha molestia, les puedo pedir me lleven a un doctor no siento mis piernas o más bien mis pies – Dijo Natsu un poco adolorido, lo que hizo que las sirvientas taparan su boca al ver el inmenso hueco en los pies del niño.

La sirvienta de cabello café saco una pócima y le puso un poco en los pies, de la nada la herida se desvaneció, mientras Natsu relajaba su cuerpo, la sirviente de cabello café cargo al niño, mientras la de cabello negro llevaba de la mano a la niña de cabello jade, al llegar a la ciudad entraron a una clínica pequeña, hay estaba Entei.

Shina-chan, Yubashi-chan, que las trae a la clínica del demonio loco – Dijo Entei a las 2 sirvientas, mientras que noto la presencia de la peli verde, pero su expresión de amabilidad desapareció al ver al niño en la espalda de Yubashi – Oí, que le paso a Natsu.

Conoces al niño – Pregunto Shina, notando que Entei asiente – Natsu es su nombre eh, bueno lo que paso es que este niño nos salvó, por lo cual lo trajimos a este lugar para no llamar la atención de todo el mundo y no tenemos mucho dinero, pero imagino querrás saber cómo lo conocimos o me equivoco Entei.

Después de contarle lo que hizo Natsu solo pensó, que ese niño era más interesante de lo que había planeado, el solo había combatido con uno de los monstruos que él conocía, solo espero a que despertara, para que de esa manera pudiera darle a conocer sus planes, pero esperaba que no pasara como con los otros miembros que consiguió ya que cada uno tuvo que sufrir, por lo cual cuando Natsu abrió los ojos las sirvientas le agradecieron por eso, mientras que Entei se acercó con la niña de ojos color jade.

Me sorprende, digno del hijo de un Dragón, Natsu, quiero saber si deseas entrenar en más tipos de magia aparte de la de Dragón Slayer, pues busco personas a quienes entrenar, pero tendrás que ir solo, sería muy peligroso si llevas a alguien contigo, incluso si es Happy, piénsalo Natsu, quieres entrenar durante un tiempo conmigo y mis compañeros – pregunto Entei, mirando como Natsu miro a Happy y este con una sonrisa un tanto triste asintió con la cabeza – Espera Natsu, antes de que aceptes hay condiciones para que vengas – Natsu miro con curiosidad a Entei, el cual suspiro y le contó al joven los requisitos – Veras, lo 1ro es que tú debes venir solo, 2do, debes dejar tu gremio, pues podría ser que mi entrenamiento lo vean mal el consejo y si ven una marca pueden castigar ese gremio, 3ro, no podrás contarle a nadie más que a la persona que cuide de Happy y tu maestro lo del entrenamiento y 4to y ultimo: Debes estar dispuesto a todo hasta el final, porque una vez que empecemos no habrá vuelta atrás.

Natsu se quedó callado y pensando en lo que dijo Entei, Entei al ver la mirada de Natsu este dijo que le respondiera al finalizar la semana o cuando quiera entre esta semana, por lo cual Natsu salió de ese lugar y se fue directo a su casa, cuando llego solo se acostó en su hamaca y se durmió, mientras Happy dormía en su camita, pensando en si Natsu se haría sin él, Happy sabía que Natsu aceptaría eso, por lo cual no podría negárselo, pues era su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente Natsu fue al gremio, pero al llegar ignoro al mago de hielo y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras miraba a la nada, llamando la atención de Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana y Levy, pues todos conocían las problemáticas y animadas peleas de Natsu, luego de las puertas entro Laxus, el cual miro como todos miraban a Natsu, lo que noto rápidamente al igual que su grupo de guarda espaldas y eso era el silencio y calma que había y que Natsu no se había parado y gritando que retaba a tal persona, cuando se acercó hablo.

Natsu, acaso no piensas retarme a una batalla como siempre o acaso ya te convertiste en un gallina que sabe jamás me ganara – Dijo Laxus con un tono de superioridad, pera notar como Natsu lo miraba, esa mirada confundió a Laxus, esa mirada llena de admiración, tristeza, emoción, miedo entre otros – Que pasa, no eres tú mismo, mocoso.

Que pasa está todo muy tranquilo – Pregunto Makarov el maestro del gremio al ver tal calma en su gremio, para luego notar como todos miraban a Natsu – Paso algo Natsu, acaso ya sabes algo de Igneel o es que Laxus te hizo algo o es que pisaste un pastel de Erza.

No, no es nada de eso Ji-chan, solo estoy pensando en algo, y siéndole sincero me es difícil elegir, por eso es que pienso en los pros y contras, pero los contras llevan ganando, pero lo único que me deja en ese debate, es que uno de los pros es que podría encontrarme con Igneel, pero no sé qué hacer y no es algo en lo que puedan ayudarme – Respondió Natsu a la pregunta del maestro, el cual miraba con impresión a Natsu como todo el mundo, acaso es algo tan grave como para discutir si reunirse con Igneel.

Ok, veo que es una dura decisión Natsu, no te preocupes, algún día volverás a ver a Igneel, pero si lo que tienes que hacer es difícil, nunca olvides que Fairy Tail es tu familia y algún día veras al dragón que tanto buscas – Dijo con un tono paternal Makarov, mientras todos menos Laxus y Mirajane asentían a las palabras de Makarov.

No puedo creer que sigan con esa idiotez, los dragones dejaron de existir hace milenios, es imposible que quede alguno y si queda será un dragón debilucho – Dijo Mirajane, llamando la atención de todos y más de Natsu el cual le respondió que Igneel existía y que él era el dragón más fuerte entonces Mira le respondió cruelmente – Si dices la verdad y ese dragón tuyo fuera el dragón más fuerte, como es que tú eres tan débil como Grey, no puedes darle pelea ni a Erza, no será que ese Dragón te abandono también por ser débil, no crees Natsu, tus padres, si tuviste hermanos y ahora un dragón te abandona por ser débil.

Esas palabras resonaron en todo el gremio, todos y cada uno de los presentes tenía los ojos bien abiertos, todos incluso Laxus voltearon a ver a Natsu, el cual tenía los ojos cubiertos por su pelo, para luego pararse y salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, gritaba con mucho dolor y agonía, un llanto que solo degustaría un demonio, mientras que todos los del gremio que escucharon ese llanto se les rompió el corazón, Erza, Gray, Kana, Lisanna, Elfman, Raijinshuu estaban sin palabras, todos en el gremio sabían lo delicado del asunto con Igneel y Natsu, pero ahora Mirajane lo había roto y no solo con el dragón, sino también con su familia, la cual el no conocía.

Impresionante – Dijo Laxus rompiendo el silencio del gremio, haciendo que las miradas pasan a él – Siempre pensé que lo de demonio solo era por tu magia, pero ahora veo que de verdad eres uno Mirajane, un demonio que gusto de romper no solo el corazón de un niño sin familia, sino que también destrozaste, pisoteaste, escupiste y con un frió filo cortante toda esperanza y alma de Natsu, al decir una cosa como esa, sin duda alguna, hasta los demonios pueden aparentar ser hadas.

De la nada Laxus salió con rumbo desconocido, pero la verdad es que iba a ver a donde fue Natsu, él jamás lo admitiría, pero le tomo cierto cariño al joven dragón Slayer, por lo cual solo camino, mientras que en el gremio, una enojada… no cabreada… no, súper enojada… no, ok, creo que no hay palabra que describiera la furia que mostraba Erza, la que empezó a regañar a Mirajane, la cual se defendía, hasta que Makarov grito y callo a todos.

No hay tiempo que perder, hay que buscar a Natsu, Mirajane, luego hablaremos de lo que hiciste y espero reflexiones por lo que dijiste, porque lo que hiciste ahora, puede no haya sido nada grave para ti, por conocer el amor fraternal de tus 2 hermanos, durante un tiempo el amor paternal, pero Natsu jamás lo tuvo, hasta el día que lo encontré estuvo solo, antes de conocer a Igneel estuvo solo, Natsu es un niño que siempre estuvo solo y lo que hiciste Mirajane, es meterlo a la soledad una vez más, pero ahora con un daño enorme en el corazón de ese niño… una grieta tan fuerte que podría quitarle su sonrisa… para siempre – Con eso dicho el maestro junto con Erza y Gray.

Mirajane miraba el suelo pensando en las palabras del maestro, Lisanna intentaba animarla, Elfman quería ayudar, pero no sabía como por lo cual junto con Levy y Cana salieron a buscar a Natsu, mientras que los adultos hacían lo mismo, pero en las calles de Magnolia Natsu corría hasta llegar a una clínica y entro lo más rápido posible, Happy también logro entrar, en esa clínica se encontraba Entei, el cual se preocupó al ver las lágrimas que bajaban por los ojos de Natsu, el cual solo dijo que aceptaba el trato y que si podrían irse mañana, pues tenía que informarle a su maestro.

Entei abrazo y acepto la petición de Natsu, por lo cual dejo que durmiera en la clínica, mientras eso pasaba Laxus caminando buscaba con la vista a Natsu, como Makarov, Erza y Gray al igual que Cana, Levy y Elfman que buscaban del otro lado, pero no lo encontraron, preguntaron, algunos lo vieron y dijeron, pero anda, después de haber llegado la noche, todos se fueron a su hogares, pero Erza como Gray estaban muy enojados con Mirajane por lo que dijo.

Al día siguiente Natsu se despertó temprano, salió de la clínica y se dirigió a su casa, tomo ropa, escribió una carta que indicaban otras 4, agarro una mochila y salió hasta llegar a una casa un tanto vieja pero bien cuidada, toca la puerta un par de veces, esperando fuera quien esperaba ver el que abriera la puesta y cuando por fin se abrió dejo ver a Makarov con su traje de fantasía, el cual cuando vio a Natsu derramo un par de lágrimas, estaba por hablar, pero Natsu hablo 1ro.

Ji-chan, vengo para poder hablar con usted, la verdad es que quiero dejar el gremio temporalmente – Dijo Natsu impresionando a Makarov.

Porque, porque dejas el gremio Natsu – Pregunto casi histérico Makarov.

Vera, alguien me ayudara con mi entrenamiento, pero para evitar problemas con el gremio, debo quitarme la marca de Fairy y de esa manera evitar que el consejo crea que Fairy tail esta en esos problemas, por lo cual para no afectar a mi familia, debo quitarme el gremio, tampoco me llevara a Happy, es muy peligroso como para que él vaya – Respondió Natsu con un poco de tristeza – Quiero que Happy se quede en Fairy, por eso le diré a quienes planeo dejárselo, son 4 personas que se cuidaran de él, me despido Ji-san, Fairy Tail es mi familia, por lo cual regresare.

Después de eso Natsu le contó los nombres y se despidió, observando cómo es que en su brazo desaparecía la marca de Fairy Tail, al igual que recordaba las palabras de Mirajane, corrió hasta llegar a donde Entei y caminar hasta las afuera de Magnolia, donde encontrarían a los demás alumnos de Entei, junto con una persona muy especial para él.

Ya más de día, todo el gremio estaba en Fairy tail, hasta el mismo Gildarts estaba ahí, esperando la llegada de su "hijo" Natsu, pero le sorprendió cuando no había llegado y como todo el mundo parresia molesto con Mirajane, pero decidió restarle importancia, pues el maestro mando a llamar a todos, pues tenía una noticia que dar, de la nada de la puerta superior bajaba el maestro junto con sorpresivamente Happy, los 2 con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, el maestro se subió en la barra del bar y miro a todo el mundo.

Me alegra que todos mis hijos estén en este lugar, pues ahora les diré una noticia – Cuando intento decirla Grey informo que aún faltaba Natsu, eso hizo llorar a Happy y al maestro el cual solo respondió – De eso se trata Grey, el animado niño que todos nosotros conocemos, ese hiperactivo niño de nombre Natsu Dragneel… hoy en la mañana.. – Trato de decir, pero con cada palabra dada lo hacía llorar más, cosa dejaba muy intrigados a todo el mundo, más a Mirajane al saber que tenía que ver con Natsu y tenía miedo de que la pasara algo por su culpa – Natsu vino a mi casa en la mañana, para decirme que se iría del Gremio – Sentencio Makarov, ganándose la mirada incrédula de todos los miembros.

Eso no puede ser posible, si Happy está aquí, como pudo haberse ido y no llevar consigo a Happy – Dijo Erza ganándose un asentimiento de todo el mundo.

Al lugar donde se va Natsu es muy peligroso como para que vaya Happy, por eso es que me pidió que se quedara en Fairy Tail y que le daría todo lo que tiene a quien lo cuide, pues me dejo 4 nombres, que él sabe o espera cuiden de Happy – Respondió Makarov, haciendo a todo el mundo una gran preguntas quienes son los 4 nombres – el 1ro que nombro y posiblemente el que más desea cuide de Happy Laxus Dreyar – Eso dejo en silencio a todo el gremio, Laxus era la 1ra persona a quien dejo a cargo de Happy – la 2da es Mirajane Stratuss, la 3ra Erza Scarlet y el ultimo es Grey Fullbaster, ellos son las personas que escogió Natsu para cuidar de Happy.

Espera un minuto viejo, porque yo soy el 1ro en la lista, eso no tiene sentido – Pregunto Laxus un tanto impresionado por la noticia.

Según Natsu, porque esperaba que la persona que admiraba como hermano mayor cuidara de su hijo – Eso dejo a todo el mundo callado, Natsu miraba con esos ojos a Laxus, pero era Laxus el más afectado, Natsu lo miraba como un hermano mayor, a pesar de que nunca habían pasado a estarlo noqueando – Bueno eso es todo, Laxus y los ya nombrados, vayan a la casa de Natsu y decidan quien lo cuidara y busquen las cosas que necesiten con Happy.

Los 4 nombrados se retiraron, con los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail, por lo cual cuando llegaron vieron lo vacío que estaba y que las cosas de Natsu estaban desaparecidas, por lo cual entendieron que no era una broma, de la nada Cana llamo la atención de todos al ver cómo había una carta en una mesa, al abrirla decían la ubicación de otras 4 cartas, pero con los nombres de cada uno de los que cuidaran a Happy.

Los 4 buscaron y encontraron las 4 cartas, pero estaban indecisos de leerlas solo para ellos, por lo cual Erza opino fuera mejor que lo leyeran en el gremio y que todo el mundo sepa que es lo que dicen las cartas, por lo cual regresaron al gremio, donde Macao y Wakaba le contaron todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, Gildarts estaba impactado, no pensaba que Mirajane pudiera decir algo como eso, de la nada los niños entraron al gremio y pidieron silencio, pues leerían unas cartas dejadas de Natsu, todos dejaron lo que hacían y escucharon como Cana iba leyendo carta por carta.

 _ **CARTA PARA LAXUS.**_

 _ **Laxus, si aceptaste cuidar de Happy, me alegro, pues sé muy bien que cuidaras de él, después de todo eres una de las personas a quien más admiro, tu fuerza es muy grande, el que quiera derrotarte es algo por lo cual pienso debía hacer este viaje, cuando regrese espero poder luchar a la par contigo, pues eres una de las muchas personas en quienes puedo confiarles a Happy, sé que eres duro, pero sé que eres una de las personas más amables que hay en el gremio, tu eres la persona que se están fuerte para ser un gran mago y por eso es que confió en que cuidaras a Happy, pues para mí, siempre fuiste un hermano mayor.**_

Atte. Natsu Dragneel.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo escrito por el Dragón Slayer, incluso Laxus no salía de su asombro, Natsu lo veía de esa manera, porque, que fue lo que hizo para que lo viera de esa forma, no tenía sentido, eso es lo que pensaba Laxus, mientras que Cana leyó la 2da carta, al cual todo el mundo esperaba escuchar.

 _ **CARTA PARA MIRAJANE.**_

 _ **Mira, puede que esto sea raro, puede que me odies, puede que te desagrade, puede que no me toleres, puede que simplemente nunca pueda agradarte, pero la verdad es que incluso ahora espero poder llevarnos bien, sé que eres dura y con una tendencia a ser mala, pero sé que dentro de ti eres una de las personas más amables que existen, no sé si poder hacer que nos llevemos bien, pero la verdad incluso ahora, deseo que cuando regrese nos podamos llevar bien, que ya no me odies, si te hice algo pido perdón, pero por ahora pido que cuides a Happy, pues sé que está en buenas manos, ya que siempre has protegido a Lisanna y a Elfman, por eso mismo espero poder regresar y ver una sonrisa tuya Mira.**_

 _ **Atte. Natsu Dragneel.**_

Esas palabras, esas dulces y blandas palabras fueron peores que dagas o los regaños de Makarov y Erza, pues Mirajane cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar, murmurando las palabras "Perdón Natsu" una y otra vez, como si eso pudiera cambiar el pasado y apareciera delante de ella con esa sonrisa típica de él, todos los del gremio no dijeron nada y solo escucharon la 3ra carta.

 _ **CARTA PARA ERZA.**_

 _ **Erza, con lo fuerte que eres, estoy un 100% seguro de que Happy estará bien, además de que eres una de las chicas más fuertes del gremio, sé que evitaras se meta en problemas, por lo cual solo puedo pedir que cuides de Happy y le des su tan amado pescado, cuando vuelca espero poder retarte, pues sé que te harás tan fuerte como linda.**_

 _ **Atte. Natsu Dragneel.**_

De la nada Erza su posa más roja que su cabello al escuchar el cumplido de su amigo, al llamarla linda, por lo cual muchas personas tuvieron que contener la risa, solo para no enfadar a Titania, Cana tomo el 4to sobre y leyó al última carta.

 _ **CARTA PARA GREY.**_

 _ **Grey, entre todos los del gremio, me fue difícil tomar esta decisión, pero sé que cuidarías bien de Happy, por eso mismo es que lo dejo en tus manos, no pido que hagas mucho, solo espero que como familia puedas cuidar tan bien a Happy como yo lo haría, espero que te hagas fuerte en mi regreso, porque pienso regresar más fuerte que nunca, así que solo espera y veras como te pateo el trasero Princesa de hielo-**_

 _ **Atte. Natsu Dragneel.**_

Todos los presentes rieron ante esa última carta se notaba que el Natsu de siempre no se había ido, pero el cambio más grande se verían influenciado en 2 personas, pues Laxus acepto el cuidar del gato, sorprendiendo a todos, pero que se lo daría a cuidar a los otros 3 cuando salga a una misión peligrosa.

Mientras eso pasaba en el gremio, en una parte muy alejada de Magnolia, se podía observar un campamento con múltiples personas, entre ellas Entei y Natsu, junto a una gran variedad de personas, de la nada Entei se paró y hablo.

Bueno, ahora empezare con los entrenamientos, en el caso de Natsu, iras con Cobra, Ángel y Tsuki – Entei menciono y señalo a un grupo que era el de Natsu, un chico peli rojo con una serpiente morada con ojos rasgados, una chica de cabello blanco y ojos color morado y de ultimo una niña de cabello verde de ojos color Ónix – Gil tu iras con Jorra, Juice y July – Nuevamente menciono a un joven de cabellera negra de ojos color verde y a un grupo de un chico de pelo naranja con mechones negros y ojos azul marino, un chico cabello verde y ojos naranja y una chica de cabello color miel y ojos color oro – Takato tu iras con Lan, Soto y Barion – Después menciono a un chico de cabello alborotado café y ojos color marrón, con un grupo de cabello lila y ojos morados, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate y de ultimo un joven de cabello plateado con ojos grises – y de ultimo Aron tu iras con Michael, Shion y Xiga-lun – Dijo a un chico de cabellera oscuro y ojos negros, con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda, que estaba con una chico de cabello marrón y ojos verde pantano y de ultimo una chica de cabello rosado con ojos color rubí que no apartaba la vista de Natsu y un sonrojo.

Así que esos son los niños que me dijiste Entei, esperaba algo más que eso, pero bueno, al menos me divertiré haciendo sufrir al grupo de Natsu y Aron – Comento un extraño sujeto que vestía con una capucha café sucia – bien me presentare como se debe, mi nombre es Kage un Maje (Mago errante) o Horo Majutsu-shi (Mago vagabundo).

Es será una de las personas que me ayudaran con su entrenamiento, pero la verdad es que el abrirá puertas dimensionales y ustedes entrenaran con algunos profesores de ese mundo – Explico Entei, pidiéndole a Kage que empezara, asiendo apareces unos cuantos portales donde todos entraron.

Entonces harás a Natsu un Campione, mientras haces que yo le ponga los más duros retos para que se haga fuerte, no es verdad, demonio – pregunto Kage a Entei el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica – Bueno iré a hablar con los maestros más problemáticos para ayudar con todos.

 _ **Y de esa manera el viaje para nuestro héroe y sus nuevos amigos empieza con una gran duda de cuando regresara a su hogar, por lo cual solo espera ver que es lo que sucede en Fairy y como continua la aventura de Natsu y compañía y si alguien se lo pregunta, si son Ángel y Cobra de Oración Seis.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado del prologo, pues en el sig episodio se vera como Natsu obtiene poder y las torturas que sufrirá antes de regresar a Magnolia, de la cual no se hablara en cierto tiempo.**_


	2. El rey de la victoria

**_Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 y responderé algunas preguntas._**

 ** _Absol98.- Eso se dice en el fic, espero lo disfrutes._**

 ** _Xgokuma78.- Eso lo sabrás en el fic, pero tal use lo que dices más adelante._**

 ** _E.N.D.- Eso es un secreto por ahora, pero nada más diré que lo revelare como por la pelea entre Natsu y Son._**

 ** _.- Eso es lo que haré, ya que seria problemático y pienso hacerlo de manera fácil eso._**

 ** _Natsu swagneel.- Una de las respuestas se dice en el cap, la otra la diré mas adelante._**

 ** _Ahroa si, espero que disfruten de este Fic y la historia como la llevare._**

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El rey de la victoria._**

En un hermoso día en una casa común y corriente, en un cuarto se podía ver como dormía un joven peli rosa, el cual tenía abrazada a una hermosa chica de cabello verde que dormía con una gran sonrías en su cara, mientras usaba el pecho de Natsu como almohada, en la sala estaba Kage y Cobra, junto con Ángel y Aron, Michael y Xiga-lun comiendo, pero la última con una enojada cara, pues Natsu aun dormía y se imaginaba que Tsuki estaba en los brazos del dragón de fuego en esos momentos, pero Kage ya aburrido de esperar chasqueo sus dedos y los 2 ya vestidos y aun dormidos aparecieron delante de ellos, hasta que sintieron que algo les quemaba por dentro y despertaron.

Bueno, Natsu prepárate hoy debes dejar esto en Italia y debes comer para que encuentres a la dueña de la tablilla, así que come, que el vuelo sale en 2 horas y no dejare que lo arruines – Expreso Kage con una sonrisa en cara, esperando que Natsu cumpla con la misio que le encomendó.

Sigo sin entender porque tengo que ser yo el que lleve esa estúpida tablilla y no otro, yo quiero seguir entrenando, dale esa misión a Aron o a Michael y entrégame más Kage – Respondió Natsu a la petición de Kage, pero el solo negó diciendo que ellos ya habían cumplido sus misiones y que Natsu no llevaba ninguna – De acuerdo, lo haré, pero ya veras, cumpliré la misión en tiempo récord y regresare de regreso aquí cuanto antes.

Natsu termino de comer y salió corriendo a su peor enemigo, el transporte conocido como Avión, pero para su suerte, Kage le puso un conjuro que evitaba se enfermara durante cierto tiempo, para así evitar arruine la misión, cuando al avión bajo, Natsu bajo de él y se dirigió a buscar a la persona a quien le entregaría la carta, por lo cual decidió buscar por los alrededores una estación de trenes, porque según la carta que llevaba eso lo llevaría al hogar de la dueña de la tablilla, de la nada su celular sonó, Natsu contesto y por la voz supo que era Xiga-Lun.

Natsu estas bien, no has causado ningún problema verdad – Pregunto Xiga.

Oye, no siempre estoy peleando con todo el mundo, solo estoy buscando la estación – Respondió un poco indignado Natsu.

Es que nos es común verte en problemas que no preocupamos cuando sales sin alguno de nosotros – Respondió Xiga, molestando un poco a Natsu – Pero dime, ya encontraste la estación.

No, creo que se lo preguntare a alguien – Respondió Natsu.

Como planeas hacerlo si no sabes Italiano – Le respondió con sarcasmo y un tono juguetón Xiga.

Ya me las arreglare, no te preocupes – Después de eso Natsu colgó el celular y prosiguió a caminar.

Natsu camino por todas partes, preguntando a las personas que encontraba como llegar a la estación que indicaba el papel que tenía, pero no tenía suerte, solo suspiro mientras continuaba caminando, pero Natsu vio de reojo a un gato que paso y de la nada se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su querido gato/hijo/amigo Happy, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba en Earthland y como les iba a todos en Fiore, ya que Natsu tenía 15 años, por lo cual en Fiore ya tuvieron que pasar 7 años, por lo cual solo era esperar que regresara de este mundo a Fiore, pero según Kage con Entei, en este mundo despertara el poder en 4 de los presentes, siendo Tsuki, Natsu, Cobra y Ángel, Natsu camino un poco más, pero de detuvo para mirar la extraña tableta con una extraña forma, hasta que una hermosa joven de cabello rubio cual oro, ojos morados y un lápiz labial rojo con un vestido de igual color, se pus frente a ella y sacó una navaja.

Tú se li – Pronuncio la hermosa dama señalando con su navaja a Natsu, el cual solo puso su dedo a si mismo preguntando" ¿Ore? " Y la hermosa rubia respondió – Passami Subito Quella Guida Diabolica – Natsu estaba más confundido que antes.

Etto, My Name Is Natsu Dragneel – Respondió presentándose en inglés.

No hablas Italiano, bien lo diré en español (Japonés), entrégame ese grimorio – Respondió ella, nuevamente confundiendo a Natsu, hasta que se le ocurrió suponer lo que debía suponer.

No me digas que tú eres una asaltante – Asumió Natsu notando la navaja, el pedido y que él no estaba armado y con algo valioso.

Asaltante, como te atreves a suponer que soy de ese tipo de persona, yo soy – De la nada un rugido, un inmenso rugido se escuchó y todo el área se volvió de colores oscuros, de la nada un inmenso jabalí salió de la nada, era más grande que un edificio de por lo menos unos 28 pisos, que era rodeado por un aura dorada Natsu solo pudo decir 1 cosa – Pero que es eso.

Un dios hereje – Dijo en un susurro, que Natsu logro escuchar – Aléjate de aquí, este lugar se ha vuelto un lugar muy peligroso – Dijo la joven de cabellera rubia, la cual salió corriendo y salto hasta llegar arriba de un coche rojo, que era conducido por una Maid, la cual se dirigía hasta el Jabalí, pero un objeto alejo a la joven rubia del coche – Hasta aquí está bien Arianna, el resto déjamelo a mí – Y con eso dicho un circulo apareció y transformo en un traje de batalla, llego hasta un edificio y se puso delante del Jabalí.

Natsu no se quedó para ver más, solamente corrió de donde estaba, si bien en Fiore combatía con cosas peores, la tablilla tan vieja que llevaba y tan delicada que a la vez era irreemplazable, le daba la idea de que no debía pelear hasta que entregara la tablilla, pero ahora era una muy mala situación y solo podía esperar a entregar la tablilla y unirse a la pelea, pero en lo que corría tropezó, cayendo de cara y tirando la tablilla, la cual cayó cerca de una persona, Natsu se paró y noto que ya no tenía la tablilla, preocupado de que se haya roto al caerse miro para todos lados, imaginando como estaría Kage por lo que hizo y digamos que lo que hacía Erza se veía como el paraíso a comparación de los castigos de Kage, por lo cual cuando noto a otra persona, la cual tenía la tablilla, era un niño de cabellera azul, pero su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos.

 ** _Esto es tuyo joven_** – Pregunto el niño de azulado cabello sujetando la tablilla.

S-Si, tú también deberías correr, un monstruo apareció de la nada – Dijo Natsu, preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar al joven niño, pues si bien en Fiore pelear con monstruos como esos era pan de todos los días y más si fuiste criado por un dragón, eso era normal, pero en el mundo donde estaban eso no era normal.

 ** _Que Interesante_** – Comento el niño, con un tono de diversión y deseo, como si todo lo que pasara alrededor no le importara o no le afectara, pero eso era claro, pues ese niño escondía un secreto que Natsu estaba por conocer.

¿Interesante?, pero quien eres tú, tu japonés es algo raro – Respondió Natsu al ver al niño de una vez más, pues no entendía cómo es que eso niño no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo y hasta parecía disfrutar de eso.

 ** _Yo soy el Victorioso, el ser más poderoso que vence a cada uno de sus enemigos –_** Dijo presentándose, al igual que Natsu pudo notar sus ojos color verde pasto.

¿El Victorioso?, Que nombre más genial – Dijo Natsu con estrellas en sus ojos y con un tono de sorpresa y admiración Infantil – Pero dime que es lo que te trae aquí – Pregunto Natsu olvidando el asunto del Jabalí.

 ** _Gracias, eres muy interesante joven_** – Respondió el " **Victorioso** " con un tono de interés y un poco de intriga **_– Yo que sentí curiosidad por conocer el sabor de la derrota, he estado reviviendo a los antiguos reyes para retarlos a duelos, pero aún no he sido derrotado –_** Respondió por completo a Natsu el motivo, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del peli rosa.

Si quieres una buena batalla cuando gustes te derrotare – Comento Natsu al Victorioso, el cual sonrió al ver la imprudencia del peli rosa.

 ** _Tú me recuerdas a una persona que conocí hace ya un tiempo, cuando termine mi pelea contra mi actual rival, con gusto aceptare tu pelea, joven –_** Respondió al pedido de Natsu de manera directa, dejando a un Natsu ansioso de su pelea.

Es extraño, la verdad siento que hablo con un abuelo – Dijo Natsu rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza (La nuca), de la nada una sombra paso arriba de él, al mirar hacia arriba miro a la hermosa joven de cabello rubio que había seguido – Oye – Grito Natsu al ver como se iba alejando.

 ** _¿Viniste hasta aquí para seguir a esa bruja? –_** Pregunto el Victorioso a Natsu, mientras miraba al lugar donde se había ido la joven rubia.

¿Bruja?, no solo vine a entregar esa tablilla porque mi "tío" me lo "pidió", el que la siga es puro placer mío – Respondió con toda sinceridad Natsu.

 ** _¿Entregar? –_** Volvió a preguntar el Victorioso, antes de empezar a reír, al mirar la tablilla, que escondía un poder que Natsu desconocía **_– Yoki kana, Yoki kana (Que grandioso), parece que eres un buen chico un guerrero honorable, este ladrón me lo ha dicho –_** Termino de decir, confundiendo a Natsu, hasta que escucho un grito, de la chica de la mañana, lo que provoco que Natsu se pusiera en posición para correr ** _\- ¿Te marchas joven guerrero?_**

Si, lo siento, pero necesito que me lo devuelvas – Dijo Natsu mientras señalaba la tablilla.

 ** _Bien, te lo confiare "De esa manera tendré más posibilidades de disfrutar la batalla, no solo de 1 sino de 2 formas" –_** Dijo/Pensó el Victorioso cuando le entrego la tablilla a Natsu, el cual solo respondió.

Confiármelo, pero si es mío desde un inicio – Con un tono un tanto confuso pronuncio esa palabra, pero de la nada una luz se hizo presente, como un relinche, Natsu al voltear miro a un caballo blanco, de la nada la tablilla resplandeció, dejando a Natsu cegado un momento, cosa el Victorioso aprovecho para escapar o retirarse, pues cuando Natsu abrió los ojos el niño ni el caballo estaban – ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?

En un edificio estaba la hermosa rubia con una espada, que lanzaba energía mágica de color rojo contra el enorme Jabalí que era rodeado por un domo de dorado color, que parecía casi irrompible, pero el Jabalí no estaba ni calentando, pues cuando se puso serio, de un solo movimiento de su hocico la mando a volar, cayendo cerca de un edificio de por lo menos unos 15 pisos, pero antes de caer, una mano agarro su muñeca, al ver la cara de quien la salvo, era de nuestro héroe peli rosa.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Natsu a la hermosa Italiana.

Tú de nuevo – Respondió impresionada de volver a ver a ese peli rosa una vez más, ya que considero había escapado a un lugar seguro, de la nada un viento, voltearon a ver de dónde provenía.

¿Es un tornado? – Pregunto incrédulo Natsu, pues delante de sus ojos un tornado cubría el cuerpo del enorme Jabalí, hasta el punto de que parecía que el tornado se formó arriba del Jabalí.

No, es una encarnación de un dios – Respondió a la pregunta de Natsu la hermosa rubia, la cual dejo más confuso a Natsu, de la nada el Jabalí desapareció como el tornado, los colores regresaron a un color vivo y solo quedo un rastro de destrucción hecho por el Jabalí.

Después de un rato, tanto Natsu como la hermosa rubia que se había presentado como Erika Brandelli, ayudo a Natsu a encontrar la estación, pero Natsu tenía un montón de preguntas, por lo cual cunado llegaron y noto que Erika no tenía planes de irse, lo que aprovecharía para saber lo que había pasado, ya que su curiosidad infantil ere muy grande.

Que fue lo pasó hace un rato – Pregunto Natsu a Erika, para así saber de lo que paso en la tarde y para tomar un tema de conversación.

Eso era una vestida divina, una señal de una inminente batalla entre dioses, aunque también puede ser una encarnación invocada por su dios – Respondió con simpleza Erika.

¿Dioses?, como el sujeto ese con barba de chivo, que adoran desde personas normales como borrachos del vino, por convertir agua a vino – Pregunto con un tono infantil de curiosidad Natsu, dejando como al Victorioso a Erika, que se impresiono de la mente infantil de Natsu.

No y si, ese dios del que hablas, es el dios de la mitología bíblica, pero existen más dioses, entiendes – Ahora Erika pregunto a Natsu, el cual puso sus mano en su barbilla en forma de pensar.

Te refieres como a los dioses que admiran muchas personas en diferentes partes del mundo – Con esa nueva pregunta Erika asintió.

Si, los dioses herejes son lo que ocasionan el desastre en el mundo humano – Respondió con un tono de sabiduría.

¿Dios Hereje? – Volvió con las preguntas Natsu (Ya sé que es un poco molesto tantas preguntas, pero así va la serie).

Son dioses que salen del reino de la mitología, asumen formas en la tierra, y con ellos las calamidades que correspondan a sus características, por ejemplo, el lugar donde un dios del sol aparezca, podría convertirse en un infierno de calor abrazador, la llegada de un dios de los mares podría traer consigo grandes inundaciones y hasta una guerra es una posibilidad con la llegada de un dios de la guerra – Explico Erika a Natsu el cual iba entendiendo todo lo que paso ese día – Los dioses herejes han existido desde la prehistoria, pero como son dioses, solo aquellos que poseen poder mágico pueden reconocerlos.

¿Ya veo, pero para las personas normales que es lo que pasa? – Pregunto Natsu al tener curiosidad sobra lo que la gente normal pensara.

Para la gente normal, solo parecen ser obras de la madre naturaleza, así que no se preocupan por mucho – Respondió Erika a la nueva pregunta de Natsu, el cual solo asintió entendiendo todo – Tu llevas contigo un poderoso grimorio y ¿piensas decirme que ni siquiera lo sabias? – Esta vez fue Erika quien pregunto.

Ya te lo dije, solo vine a entregarlo – Respondió Natsu a la pregunta de Erika.

Se puede saber a quién se lo regresaras – Volvió a preguntar Erika.

Déjame ver… en la nota dice que se llama Lucretia Zola – Respondió Natsu leyendo lo que decía la carta de Kage, dejando impresionada a Erika al mencionar ese nombre.

Lucretia, la gran maga conocida como la bruja de Cardeña, ¿Por qué le daría un grimorio tan importante a un japonés? – Pregunto Erika al saber de quién pertenecía ese grimorio.

Pues hasta donde tengo entendido, Kage mi actual tutor es un hombre de muchos misterios y de una gran conexión, tal vez fueron ex-novios o amigos muy cercanos – Respondió Natsu a la pregunta de Erika.

Tu tutor es una persona muy sociable verdad – Dijo con un tono un tanto molesta Erika.

Yo no soy Kage – Respondió un poco indignado Natsu, pero la verdad era que Kage como Entei eran una de las personas que más respetaba, al punto de verlos como hermanos mayores o en el caso de Kage como un 3er padre (Siendo el 1ro Igneel, el 2do Makarov y bueno Kage el actual) – Pero… el tren no viene.

Por eso te dije que no debíamos tomar el tren – Respondió Erika con un tono un tanto infantil, pero disimulado.

No lo dijiste – Se defendió Natsu, antes de darse cuenta de algo – Por cierto, porque me estas siguiendo – Natsu con una nueva confusión pregunto a Erika, la cual solo respondió.

Como caballero de la cruz de cobre negro, no puedo ignorar tu grimorio – Con eso dicho Natsu entendió el motivo – A demás fácilmente podría amenazarte con mi espada y quitártelo ahora mismo, agradece que tuviste bastante suerte como para haber encontrado a un caballero tan amable como yo – Con una sonrisa en su cara Erika había hablado/respondido de más.

¿No acabas de decir que me amenazaría con tu espada y me lo quitarías?... aunque no hubiera funcionado – Fue lo dicho y susurrado por Natsu.

¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Pregunto con una carita y sonrisa de Ángel la hermosa Erika, pero Natsu solo puso pensar "Ella", solo para ver cómo se paraba – Bien trae mi equipaje, nos iremos en Carro.

¿Por qué tengo que llevar tus cosas? – Pregunto Natsu ante la vista de la manipuladora rubia – "Es como si Kage tuviera una gemela, actúa igual de manipulador… solo que ella no lleva una capucha todo el maldito tiempo" – Y esos fueron los pensamientos de Natsu.

¿Acaso necesitas un motivo para ayudar con las pertenencias a una señorita? – Natsu obtuvo su respuesta al ver la inocente sonrisa de Erika, que para Natsu solo se limitó a contestar con un suspiro.

Sabes te vez linda cuando sonríes y no estas de metiche y moles tosa – Erika se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Natsu, pero solo se giró y llamo a alguien.

(En otra parte de Grecia)

En una horrible mansión un tanto vieja, en el interior de ese lugar, se podía observar un inmenso cuarto iluminado con velas (Tan poderoso que se trata y no puede ni pagar luz) un hombre de por lo menos 60 años aunque en realidad tenga más de 8 milenios, con cabello blanca con una tez blanca, usando un traje de gala estaba entado en un trono, mirando a una hermosa dama de cabellera plateada inclinada ante él, ella vestía una camisa negra bajo un chaleco azul con ratas negras horizontales y con una falda negra con una línea vertical dorada.

Conque Cardeña – Dijo con un tono de interés – Por fina ha empezado, que interesante.

Regresando con nuestro peli rosa favorito, el salía de un coche rojo un tanto dañado, el apenas paro el carro salió con el corazón en la boca y con un gran mareo recordando lo que Kage había dicho "Mi magia evitara que te mares por cosas normales, pero si subes a algo que por naturaleza debe marear a un humano, te volverás a marear" entendiendo que eso era normal, pero se sorprendió de ver a Erika salir como si nada arreglando un poco su cabello, pero atrás había una hermosa casa/mansión, lo que se imaginaba era el hogar de Lucretia Zola.

Creí que moriría, creí haber visto mi vida por mis ojos… y los últimos años fueron una maldita pesadilla – Dijo Natsu asustado y un poco frustrado al recordar su entrenamiento con sus variados maestros.

Arianna es una Maid perfecta, además de que es buena cocinando y manejando – Erika defendió a su amiga/sirvienta.

¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes, no recuerdo haber visto sus caras antes? – Pregunto una voz femenina, cuando voltearon miraron a un Gato.

Vinimos para hacer una entrega en nombre de Kage, Lucretia Zola-sama – Respondió Erika a la pregunta del gato.

Kage – Repitió el gato – Pueden pasar.

Los 3 jóvenes entraron a la casa, siguiendo al gato, lo que dejaba a Natsu con una gran sorpresa, ya que había otro gato como Happy, lo que lo puso triste y desanimado al recordar a su felino hijo, lo que no pasó desapercibido de Erika y el gato, ya que proyectaba las imágenes a su dueña, pero ninguna de las 2 decidió preguntar nada, por respeto al peli rosa, de la nada llegaron a un cuarto, donde al entrar estaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, ojos violetas, vistiendo un Baby Doll rojo vino, con una lencería muy erótica, lo que dejo sonrojado al mago peli rosa.

Disculpen mis terribles modales, poder usar magia te hace muy perezoso – Se disculpó Lucretia ante sus 3 invitados.

Es joven – Dijo Natsu inconscientemente, llamando la atención de la mayor de las magas.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lucretia a Natsu el cual solo pudo responder.

Es que como Kage hablo de usted y parecía que fue una plática de hace años, pues pensaba que sería… más mayor de lo que aparenta… aunque el mismo ya deba estar en un museo – Con un tono de burla comento Natsu, pero la verdad es que hasta la misma Lucretia no sabía de la edad que tenía su amigo.

Bueno, puedo ser vieja comparada con los humanos normales, pero tengo muchos más años de los que aparento, como lo es Kage, ya que hasta yo sé que su edad puede fácilmente duplicar la edad de la persona más vieja del mundo – Contesto Lucretia, interesando a Erika de esa persona llamada Kage.

Sin duda, aunque no sé de qué me sorprende, de ser conocida de Kage el pensar que usted sea joven no me debería impresionar – Comento el Peli rosa.

Bueno, ya dije que soy vieja comparada con el humano promedio, pero mis años de juventud sigue en pleno camino, me falta para dejarlo, además de que el sol se ocultara pronto, ¿no quieres echar un vistazo a este cuerpo, joven? – Pregunto Lucretia a Natsu que solo dijo.

La verdad me encantaría, pero no vine para dejar que mis impulsos me ganen, si fuera en otra ocasión y de otra forma, con gusto me quedaría a pasar un buen rato con usted Lucretia-san – Y esa fue la respuesta de Natsu, pues al haber sido criado por un dragón, entrenado por 2 "demonios" le quito la moral del mundo dejando con una moral muy corta.

Desagradable – Comento Erika, a lo que Natsu le contesto.

Cállate, solo respondí a lo que me preguntaron con lo que pensaba en la cabeza – Erika no sabía cómo reaccionar ante alguien tan infantil, pues Natsu contesto con un tono de niño regañado, que para ambas jóvenes mujeres les pareció hasta tierno.

Ya, no lo molestes, los jóvenes de hoy en día no pueden controlarse en ciertos temas – Intervino Lucretia tratando de ayudar a Natsu el cual solo respondió.

Si puedo controlarme, tengo un Libido sano – Esa respuesta dejo un tanto extrañadas a las 2, ya que no se esperaban que alguien usara eso como "excusa" y menos en el siglo actual – Es que mi padrastro me enseño que debo controlarme o de lo contrario me tiraría a un volcán – Respondió Natsu a la pregunta que nadie hizo verbalmente pero si mentalmente.

No creo que hablara enserio, pero bueno – Dijo parándose del sofá donde estaba acostada – El grimorio de Prometeo, que nostálgico.

Prometeo – Dijo impresionada Erika, pues no sabía de qué era ese grimorio, Erika noto que Lucretia miraba el grimorio, pues noto la energía que rodeaba el grimorio, la energía de un dios – y que piensa hacer con él.

No estoy segura, algo como esto solo atrae a las personas equivocadas si fuera posible, me gustaría que se lo llevaran nuevamente – Respondió con un tono un tanto juguetón, mirando cómo es que Erika cambios su expresión a uno serio, luego voltio a ver a Natsu con una sonrisa juguetona – Joven, ¿te encontraste con alguien más camino aquí?

Bueno, no… espera, si a un niño, que hablaba muy extraño – Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa un tanto infantil como retadora.

Está bien, te daré esto – Dijo con simpleza aventando la tabla a Natsu, el cual lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo, solo para preguntar "¿A mí?" confuso por haber sido escogido para entregar lo que debía entregar.

Espere un momento, él no tiene ninguna experiencia con la magia, ni siquiera podrá usarlo – Quejo Erika a Lucretia.

Oye, el que no sepa de los dioses herejes o de que esta mierda (Apuntando la tabla que tiene en manso) sea un grimorio no significa que no sepa de magia – Se defendió Natsu, pues como ambas eran magas, para que carajos esconder que él era un mago – Además Erika tiene razón, yo vine hasta aquí para devolvérselo por orden de Kage y si ve que lo tengo en manos, primero me torturara y luego preguntara.

Es el deseo de dios que él lo tenga, no haya nada que pueda hacer para cambiar ese hecho – Se defendió Lucretia de los 2 jóvenes.

Imposible – Dijo Erika un tanto desanimada.

Las coincidencias son parte del destino y al final todos los caminos se vuelven uno solo, ¿entiendes? – Pregunto al final Lucretia a Erika.

Por supuesto que no – Respondió con un tono infantil – Es un poderoso y antiguo grimorio ¡Eso es impensable! – Condeno Erika antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solos a Lucretia y a Natsu.

En la tarde, en alguna parte de Italia, en la cima de un poste, una niña veía el cielo naranja del atardecer solo para decir **_"Estoy aburrida"._**

Más tarde ese mismo y largo día para Natsu, el cual pensaba en cómo decirle a Kage que volvió con el objeto que le pidió devolviera era una gran jugada, que si bien podría funcionar, si falla lo aventaría a un volcán si es que estaba de buenas, pero ahora mismo una escena un tanto divertida como molesta pasaba a los ojos de Natsu.

No te quedes ahí sentado ¡Sírveme más vino! – Pedía/exigía Erika a Natsu con una copa en mano, con un fuerte rubor en la cara por tanto alcohol, por lo cual estaba ebria.

No, estoy seguro que es suficiente – Respondió Natsu a Erika, notando el grado de Ebriedad que tenía, pensando en que ninguno de sus compañeros terminara adicto al alcohol, sin saber que cierta castaña bebía 25 barriles en un solo día.

¿Crees que es suficiente vino para embriagarme? – Pregunto Erika a Natsu, el cual con un suspiro respondió.

Como ya te he dicho… – Con un tono un tanto molesto estaba por responder.

Tu rostro sigue vacío, ¿En serio eres tan distraído?, ¿Qué eres una vaca? – dijo acerando su cara con esas preguntas, a lo que Natsu respondió.

Por última vez… Ése no soy yo – Respondió Natsu mirando cómo es que Erika le hablaba a una máscara de teatro de metal, lo que le parecía desde molesto como divertido, ya que no sabía cómo es que pudiera estar de esa forma tan infantil un "caballero".

Como sea, llénala – Exigió alzando su copa, pero noto que no había cambio en "Natsu" se acercó y pregunto – ¿Por qué tan callado? – Alzo su dedo y le dio un golpe con su dedo en la frente, golpeando metal, creyendo que era Natsu por el vino, Lastimándose el dedo – Itei, ¡Tu cabeza es muy dura!, ¡Te mereces la muerte por repeler mi dedo! , ¡Discúlpate! – Natsu un tanto irritado solo intento usar una posible carta.

Arianna-san – Grito el nombre de la sirvienta de Erika, pensando en que pudiera calmarla, pero no se imaginó lo que veía.

Me llamo "Arianna-san" jajajaja – Río igual de borracha que Erika y con su típico rubor, lo que hizo suspirar de cansancio y derrota a Natsu.

Después de que ambas jóvenes se cansara y quisieran descansar Natsu llevo con cuidado 1ro a Arianna a uno de los cuarto, cubriéndola con la manta, mientras acaricio su cabellera negra, asiendo sonreír entre sueños a Arianna, luego bajo y fue a llevar al cuarto que le correspondía a Erika, que era una habitación espaciosa, con una cama grande, posiblemente matrimonial, con unas sabana roja como el vestido y los labios de Erika, pero para Natsu era como el hermoso cabello rojizo de su vieja amiga, el cual se preguntaba cómo estaba en esos momentos.

Hey mantente de pie – Expreso Natsu al ver cómo es que Erika se quedaba sin la poca conciencia que le queda, pero algo le llego a su olfato – Debe usar un perfume muy caro, huele bien.

Arianna, mi espalda, rápido – Dijo con un tono cansado e infantil, mostrando el cierre de su espalda, pero al sentir que "Arianna" no lo hacía volvió a decir – Mi espalda, rápido.

Natsu puso una sonrisa juguetona ante la actitud infantil y caprichosa de Erika, por lo que bajo el cierre haciendo que el vestido cayera al suelo, Natsu noto la hermosa piel de Erika, junto con el lindo juego de ropa interior de Erika, después noto como es que se dirigió a su cama y se quedó dormida, lo que provoco otra sonrisa a Natsu al ver a Erika como una niña (Como él), pero sin duda Natsu pensó en si sería el único que haya visto ese lado de tan hermosa dama.

Erika, no puedes dormir de esa manera, te resfriaras – Dijo Natsu mirando como Erika ya estaba dormida, suspiro, luego le puso una sábana encima de ella – Buenas noches – Natsu trato de irse, pero al llegar noto como es que la puerta no se abre, suspiro pensando que fue obra de Lucretia, pues no se equivocaba, pues del otro lado un gato con una llave en la boca se retiró para llevarle la llave a Lucretia.

Esfuérzate chico, parece que tienes la suerte de Prometeo contigo y con las mujeres – Comento divertida Lucretia.

Natsu se sentó en un lugar y se durmió, ya que si era amiga de Kage, era natural que no tuviera compasión con sus bromas, por lo cual solamente se resignó a la situación, por lo cual durmió, paso el tiempo hasta que lo despertaron con un golpe, que lo mando a una pared, donde se creó un hueco por la fuerza del impacto, lo que provoco el golpe, sencillo una hermosa Erika en ropa interior despierta cubriéndose con la sabana.

Muérete en este mismo instante – Exigió una avergonzada y furiosa Erika al peli rosa.

No pasó nada – Se defendió Natsu.

¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Si algo hubiera pasado, te habría roto cuello! – Sentencio Erika a Natsu el cual se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Erza – Pero claro está, es que tú, me viste a mi Erika Brandelli, en un estado poco conveniente y pusiste tus manos encima de mí, esa es razón suficiente para que mueras – Dijo Erika con un tono de enfado y poniendo su mano como si rompiera algo, lo que Natsu imagino seria su cuello.

Espera, eso es algo que no pude evitar, tan solo… – De la nada un temblor se hizo presente, al igual que el cielo y todo los colores, pasaron a unos oscuros, siendo eso, la llegada de un dios.

¿Lluvia? – Pregunto Erika a nadie en particular, asombrándose y preocupándose, por lo cual se cambios y salió de la casa de Lucretia, cuando salió noto la lluvia, la niebla y los pasos, que al mirar al mar, un gigante de piel grisácea, con cabello como bigote blanca, con un tipo de armadura de color gris, como su corona, esa persona llevaba un mazo y tenía los ojos blancos en su totalidad.

Que pasa, porque saliste corriendo… pero qué diablos es eso – Dijo un asombrado Natsu al ver el tamaño del gran dios.

Por favor espere Dios – Grito Erika al dios, el cual detuvo su andar, para ver a la hermosa chica y al joven peli rosa.

 ** _Que insolencia de parte de un humano interrumpir el trabajo de un dios_** – Dijo el gigantesco dios a Erika.

Disculpe mi insolencia dios, supongo que usted es el gran Melgart, el rey de los dioses que los fenicios adoraban en tiempos antiguos – Dijo Erika al dios.

 ** _Oh, me impresiona que aún quede un buen humano que me recuerde, así es yo soy Melgart, el dios que gobernó esta isla… no, el que una vez domino el océano entero –_** Esa fue la respuesta del ahora conocido Melgart, de la nada con su pulsera de roca detuvo un rayo que se dirigía al dios.

¿Un relámpago? – Pregunto Natsu al sentir un muy poderoso rastro mágico en el rayo, uno mucho mayor al que sentía en Laxus.

Rara vez llueve en Cardeña, esto probablemente signifique – De la nada en el cielo los ojos de un carnero se hicieron presentes en el tormentoso cuelo.

 ** _Sigue cambiando de forma tan fácilmente, debo apresurarme –_** Con eso dicho el dios Melgart se marchó del lugar.

El dios Melgart se manifestó, lo que significa – De la nada Erika cambio su atuendo a otro, uno que le haría más fácil el pelear – Tu quédate aquí.

Espera que es lo que piensas hacer – Pregunto Natsu a Erika.

Evitare que los dioses peleen, Melgart es uno de los dioses más poderosos del Mediterráneo, si no lo detengo, la isla podría desaparecer – Dijo Erika con un tono serio.

Y como piensas detener esa batalla – Pregunto Natsu, de la nada Arianna se acercó y como Lucretia escucho esa pregunta, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta de su señora.

Es el deber de los caballeros proteger a las personas – Respondió Erika, cabreando a Natsu que entendió el significado de esas palabras.

Ni verga – Exclamo furioso, llamando la atención de todos – Si es lo que pienso, entonces iré contigo, no dejare que mueras por un maldito capricho y antes de que vengas con mamadas de que es por tu honor y deber, entonces déjame decirte que de dónde vengo, el no abandonar a un compañero es lo 1ro, si piensas dar tu vida, entonces iré contigo y te traeré devuelta a este mundo, aun si es a punta vergazos.

Erika trato de protestar, pero la mirada seria de Natsu la callo, Arianna apareció con las llaves, Erika entendió que ambos, tanto Natsu como Arianna irían, de la nada Natsu se tomó un líquido de una botella, parecida a la de los RPG, mientras acompañaba a las 2 al carro, cuando empezaron Natsu noto que Arianna si podía manejar con delicadeza si se lo propone.

No esperes que te salve si algo llega a ocurrir – Dijo Erika desde el tejado del carro.

No te preocupes, no dejare que me salves, además esa es mi línea – Dijo Natsu a Erika, para luego mirar la tabla y recordar la plática que tuvo con Lucretia.

 ** _(Flas Back)_**

Si, el estafador que engaño a los dioses, el héroe que llevo el fuego y la civilización a la humanidad, ese fue Prometeo – Dijo Lucretia contándole lo más importante de la historia de Prometeo – Su habilidad reside en esta tablilla, puede robar el derecho divino de un dios para que puedas usar como tuyo.

¿Derecho Divino? – Pregunto Natsu a Lucretia, ya que no sabía a qué se refería con eso.

La habilidad de un dios, su poder – Explico Lucretia a Natsu – En esa tableta, ya tiene el poder de un caballo blanco, una encarnación de un dios, escuche que esa joven es una prodigio, entrenada por la cruz de cobre negro, una institución de elite mágica, pero enfrentarse a un dios es un desafío que incluso está más allá de la capacidad de los mejores magos talentosos, así que también tiene mucha presión.

 ** _(Fin del Flas Back)_**

Mira – De la nada una sombra de un pájaro se hizo visible, pero al alzar la vista.

No hay nada – Fue lo que sorprendió a Natsu.

Es una bestia divina, una ave de presa, ha aparecido para que puedan convertirse en uno una vez más – Dijo Erika, mirando cómo frente a ellos estaba Melgart con un niño flotando.

 ** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo Melgart –_** Dijo el "Victorioso" al gigante.

 ** _He estado esperando_** **_este momento_** – Dijo Melgart al tiempo que tanto el cómo Natsu dijeron su nombre.

 ** _Verethragna_** – Ambos dijeron al final el verdadero nombre del Victorioso.

¿Lo sabias? – Pregunto impresionada Erika, al saber que Natsu conocía al dios.

El antiguo guerrero de Persa y dios de la luz – Dijo Natsu recordando lo que Lucretia le dijo de Verethragna.

 ** _(Nuevo Flas Back)_**

 ** _La tormenta, El Toro, El Caballo Blanco, El Camello, El Jabalí, La Juventud, El Ave, El Carnero, La Cabra y El Guerrero que Empuña la Espada Dorada_** , estas diez encarnaciones pertenecen al guerrero invencible, ** _El Victorioso_** – Dijo Lucretia a Natsu – En la tableta ya está el caballo blanco, Verethragna te dio un arma apropósito para disfrutar de la pelea.

 ** _(Fin del Flas Back)_**

En la realidad Erika al estar cerca, salto y Natsu al notarlo solo pudo decir su nombre "Erika", luego Erika uso su magia en su espada, activando a su Cuore Di Leone, lo que hizo la espada pasara a ser un escudo rojo con una cruz en el centro, haciendo que Natsu recordara a la famosa reina de las hadas Titania, Erza.

 ** _Parece que las heridas que sufriste en nuestro último duelo aún no han sanado –_** Dijo Verethragna a Melgart, el cual solo contesto.

 ** _¿Acaso eres tan engreído para despertarme, solo para tener un rival digno?, no dejare pasar eso solo por una heridas –_** Dijo Melgart con un tono desafiante.

 ** _Lo espero con ansias –_** Dijo Verethragna, después alzo su mano y apareció un tornado, de la nada en el cielo la figura de un carnero y luego de un ave, se hicieron presentes, solo para ser arrastrados por el tornado en forma de estelas azules e introducidas en Verethragna **_– Con esto solo me falta una encarnación más –_** Con una sonrisa el victorioso comento, acto seguido Melgart estaba por lanzar el 1er golpe, de la nada algo lo detuvo.

Esperen por favor – Dijo la voz de una joven, que lanzo un conjuro de defensa al cielo, deteniendo temporalmente la batalla entre los dioses.

 ** _Esa bruja –_** Dijo desinteresado Verethragna al ver a la hermosa rubia.

Les ruego amablemente que cesen esta pelea – Dijo Erika rogándole a los 2 dioses.

 ** _Esta tierra es ahora el lugar de nuestra última batalla, ríndete humana –_** Comento Melgart a Erika, sin intención de detener la batalla.

Dioses por favor, tengan misericordia – Volvió a pedir Erika a los 2 dioses.

 ** _Bruja, tu intrépido espíritu contra los dioses me parece admirable, pero… conoce tu lugar –_** Dijo Verethragna antes de lanzar un rayo a donde se encontraba Erika, un rayo que dejaría a los de Laxus como un simple piquete de mosca, pero Erika pudo esquivarlo, pero no secaban continuaron hasta que tuvo que saltar y usar su escudo, pero este se alejó y Verethragna lanzo uno que hubiera asesinado a Erika, sino fuera porque Natsu se tiró encima de ella y la quito del lugar.

Natsu – Dijo impresionada Erika.

Quien dijo que salvaría a quien, Erika – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

 ** _¿El chico del otro día? –_** Dijo Verethragna al ver a Natsu y su única cabellera rosada.

Por aquí – Dijo tomando de la mano a Erika y corriendo con la tablilla en su otra mano recordando una vez más las palabras de Lucretia.

 ** _"Estas emocionado por esa misteriosa tableta de piedra y el desconocido reino donde los dioses existen ¿verdad?"._**

Claro que lo estoy – Grito a nadie en especial, pero llamando la atención de Erika y de Verethragna – Melgart – Dijo Natsu al estar frente al rey del océano, el que voltio a verlo – Tengo el poder del caballo blanco de Verethragna, ¿qué piensas, hacemos equipo?, si nos proteges no podrá completarse.

 ** _Espero un momento –_** Dijo Melgart entendiendo lo que él joven guerrero quería **_– Acaso un simple mortal intenta decirme que quieres usarme a mí, un dios._**

En parte, es mi primera negociación con un dios, pero no es un mal trato verdad, así que defiende a esta persona – Dijo Natsu señalando a Erika – Eso es todo.

 ** _Acaso no piensas usarla para ti, Mocoso –_** Pregunto Melgart a Natsu el cual solo respondió.

No, como tú, ya tengo mi cita, pero la adelantare… Moete Kita Zo (Estoy encendido) – Dijo su típica frase, prendiendo fuego en su mano en fuego en forma de puño y golpearse con la palma de su otra mano, ganándose la mirada de emoción de Verethragna, como la curiosidad de Erika por el joven peli rosado.

 ** _Jajajaja muy interesante joven, bien lo haré –_** Dijo Melgart, justo después de tratar de golpear a Verethragna.

 ** _Parece ser que no me equivoque al escogerte pero… –_** Dijo lanzando un rayo a donde estaban los humanos, pero fue detenido por un domo o la mitad de un circulo dorado, lo que hizo mirara a Melgart.

 ** _Protección divina solo para ti humano, se agradecido –_** Dijo Melgart divertido por la pelea.

Que es lo que harás ahora – Pregunto Erika a Natsu.

Nada – Dijo sencillo y simple, dejando a Erika sorprendida y más al ver su sonrisa de gozo – Solo tenía planeado esto, en realidad ni siquiera sabía si funcionaria, pero ahora solo queda una opción.

¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo en esta situación y que opción nos queda? – Pregunto Erika mirando fijamente el rostro de Natsu.

Sencillo – Dijo calmado y aun con esa sonrisa infantil en cara – Porque una batalla solo puede significar muchas cosas, pero para empezar o meterte en una, debes disfrutar la batalla y sonreír para eso, eso es lo que mi padre me dijo y tú te quedaras acá –Erika miraba a Natsu el cual se paró y dejo la tablilla con ella, se puso en medio de los dios dioses y dijo su frese una vez más – Moete Kita Zo (Estoy encendido).

 ** _Joven, respóndeme algo –_** Exclamo Verethragna a Natsu, el cual lo miro como Melgart y Erika – **_Esa frase, ¿acaso tú conoces a Igneel? –_** Pregunto Verethragna a Natsu el cual pregunto.

Conoces a mi padre – Esa respuesta fue lo que sorprendió a los 2 dioses y dejo confundida a Erika, quien era Igneel, lo que convoco otra pregunta de Verethragna **_"¿Padre?"_** – Si, Igneel es mi padre, él fue quien me crió y me enseño su magia, sabes dónde está.

 ** _Lo siento joven, pero hasta yo lo he buscado –_** Eso sorprendió a Natsu y Melgart ** _– El legendario rey dragón de las llamas, con quien pelee y gane, pero no desde el inicio, buscaba pelear contra él y buscar la derrota, pero no lo encontré, pero pensar que me vería con su hijo, muéstrame lo que tienes hijo de dragón._**

Con esas palabras Natsu prendió sus puños en fuego, mientras Erika miraba a Natsu impresionada de lo que actualmente sabia de Natsu, de la nada Natsu corrió y subió con grandes salto a Melgart impulsado por sus flamas y este grito ** _[Kairyu no Tekken]_** el Victorioso esquivo el golpe, pero sintió las mimas llamas del rey de las llamas, como esperaba de su hijo, cuando toco suelo Natsu concentro energía en sus pies **_[Kairyu no Kagitsume]_** y de la nada el fuego salió disparado de los pies a Verethragna, pero al esquivarlo choco contra otro golpe de fuego que era el _**[**_ ** _Kairyu no Hoko]_** y después del golpe de la masa de Melgart, Verethragna sentía la fuerza de los dos seres, el abrasador fuego de Natsu y el poder de Melgart, pero esperaba algo más del hijo de Igneel, pero entendía que aún era un cachorro, así que no podía esperar la misma fuerza de Igneel, por lo cual esquivando un golpe de Melgart se impulsó y con el poder del toro golpeo a Natsu que cayó al lado de Erika y Verethragna lanzo un rayo olvidando el hecho de que Erika era protegida por el campo divino que Melgart les ofreció, pero ya tenía un plan para eso.

 ** _Sabía que no escogí mal y más al saber quién fue tu padre… pero eso no será lo suficiente como para derrotarme –_** Alzo su mano y con un tipo de electricidad una luz dorada se hizo presente, de la cual se formó una espada dorada, Melgart estaba por atacar, pero Verethragna se dispuso a otra cosa.

Verethragna salió disparado con la espada de oro a donde Natsu y Erika, lo que Natsu no entendía, ya que con la protección divina de Melgart, no daban sufrir ningún daño, pero eso no fue lo que paso, pues la espada estaba pasando sobre la protección.

¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? – Natsu no entendía como es que eso estaba pasando.

 ** _Esa problemática espada dorada (Ogon no Ken) –_** Exclamo molesto Melgart, al ver el arma dorada de Verethragna.

Una espada dorada… Si no me equivoco esa espada puede cortar la divinidad de los dioses – Respondió Erika al recordar el poder de la espada dorada.

¿Cortar la divinidad? – Pregunto Natsu.

Si, esa espada le arrebata su divinidad a un dios, y lo reduce a un simple mortal – Respondió Erika una vez más.

 ** _El antiguo rey y el hijo mortal del rey dragón que buscan derrotarme, entreténganme aún más –_** Dijo con emoción Verethragna.

Natsu aléjate de aquí ahora mismo – Ordeno Erika a Natsu mientras lo jalaba de su brazo.

Se supone que debo cuidar este grimorio, no puedo escapar sin antes haberlo usado – Dijo Natsu a Erika.

Si un humano lo usa, su cuerpo será destruido y morirá – Dijo con preocupación Erika a Natsu.

Moriré incluso si no lo uso, ¿Verdad? – Fue la respuesta de Natsu con su típica sonrisa, impresionando a Erika.

Me recuerdas a Epimeteo – Dijo Erika sonriendo y soltando a Natsu.

¿Epimeteo? – Pregunto Natsu.

El tonto, idiota – Dijo acercándose y besando su mejilla, dejándolo un poco sonrojado – Eso fue un amuleto de la buena suerte, rómpete una pierna – Dijo Erika, a lo que Natsu asintió, de la nada Verethragna ya había roto la protección divina.

Ahhhhhhhh – Fue el grito de Natsu que apunto a Verethragna con la tablilla de la cual un caballo blanco, el cual salió disparado con un potente fuego comparado con el sol, el cual choco con Verethragna, mientras que Natsu mantenía el grimorio, del cual se sintió una onda que lo mando a volar unos metros.

 ** _No seré derrotado por una de mis encarnaciones –_** Grito Verethragna al cielo prendido en fuego.

Natsu – Erika salió corriendo a donde cayó el peli rosa, cuando llego noto como salió de los escombros – Natsu.

Lo robe – Dijo Natsu, confundiendo un poco a Erika, la cual noto esa sonrisa desafiante como infantil y los calmados ojos de color ónix de Natsu – Robe su espada dorada – Cuando dijo eso, la espada dorada que estaba en la mano de Verethragna desapareció.

Entonces eso es lo que buscabas – Dijo sorprendida de la alocada y muy posiblemente letal idea del peli rosa.

Puede cortar la divinidad ¿verdad?, ¿cómo lo hago, Como? – Pregunto Natsu emocionado, feliz, apresurado entre otras cosas más, Erika sonrió con un lindo sonrojo, se acercó a Natsu y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Natsu y el un poco sorprendido por la cercanía de Erika, lo que hizo abriera un poco los labios, haciendo que Erika lo besara, de la nada una aura dorada rodeo a Natsu.

De la nada todo el lugar se volvió una tierra dorada ** _"Él es un gobernante supremo"_** , el cielo se volvió azulado y de la tierra como en el cielo un montón de espadas doradas se hicieron presentes **_"Él solo tiene la capacidad de asesinar a un ser celestial, y por lo tanto, comando sus poderes divinos"_** , de la nada todas las espadas apuntaron a un solo lugar **_"Él es un rey, un ser que posee la habilidad para asesinar a una deidad y por lo tanto dominar a los mortales en la tierra"_** ante los ojos incrédulos de Natsu, pudo notar la dirección donde apuntaban las espadas doradas y vio como una había atravesado el cuerpo de Verethragna, el cual se incendió " ** _Él es un rey demonio", "Entre los humanos que habitan la tierra, nadie tiene el poder para oponérsele"_** Natsu sonreía mientras se sostenía del hombro de Erika con una sonrisa y empuñando una de las millones de espadas doradas **_"¡Este hombre no es otro que un Campione!"._**

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y la mentó la demora, pero es que como tengo más proyectos es difícil el poder terminar todos a la vez._**

 ** _(Omake: La casa de los héroes)._**

 ** _En una mansión de por lo menos unos 75 pisos, en una dimensión sin tiempo y espacio, en el centro de todos los mundos, estaban 12 jóvenes, uno era un peli rosa del gremio Fairy Tail y héroe de algunos de los fic´s, Natsu Dragneel, el cual comía en una mesa con un rubio de gran musculatura igual de su gremio, Laxus Dreyar y uno de sus una vez rivales, un peli rojo de nombre Erik o Cobra, mientras que viendo un anime sobre héroes estaban Gajeel, Sting, Rouge y Shirou, mientras ignoraban el llanto de un peli naranja y de un castaño de nombres Issei y Takeru, al igual que Saji y Kiba platicaban, mientras que Godou leía un manga._**

 ** _Laxus: Podrían callarse, trato de tomar mi limonada eléctrica en paz._**

 ** _Issei/Takeru: (Llorando estilo anime) Calla, a ti no te quitaron el Harem y tú tienes uno en 2 fic´s._**

 ** _Cobra: Saben lo patético que es que lloren por eso, solo esperen y tendrán su fic._**

 ** _Issei: Pero cuando, no es justo solo ellos tengan un Harem y para colmo el mío._**

 ** _Takeru: Y el mío y más por ser alguien más genial._**

 ** _Shirou: La verdad a mí no me molesta que Godou-san entre a mi mundo, pero la verdad yo también quiero tener mi propio Fic (Dijo Shirou rascándose la cabeza con una risa nerviosa)_**

 ** _¿?: SI esperas un poco, puede que pase, solo espera y veras que algo pasa (Dijo una voz que todo el mundo reconoció, ya que en la cocina entro un hombre con una capucha negra)._**

 ** _Todos: Kage._**

 ** _Kage: Hola, perdón por no estar en la mañana, pero quiero presentarles a nuevos compañeros._**

 ** _De la espalda salieron 4 personas, uno era un chico de 18 años, cabello negro como sus ojos, llevaba una chaleco rojo y que dejaba ver su cuerpo con una marca de quemadura en forma de X, llevaba un pantalón corto azul con unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja (Si no saben quién es a este punto, la verdad, me decepcionan) él era Monky D. Luffy, el otro era un hombre de 22 años, cabello azul como sus ojos, tenía una larga uña roja, vestía con una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos, él era Kardia de Escorpio, uno de los 12 caballeros dorados de Lost Canvas, el otro un adolescente de cabello café y una herida en su cara, tenía los ojos verdes, él era Basara Toujo y el ultimo un joven de 16 años, cabello negro y ojos negros, él era Kouta de Elfend Lied, esos eran las 4 personas que aparecieron._**

 ** _Kage: Bueno, ellos son los principales y unos de los principales de mis próximos fic´s, llévense bien, pero primero preséntense._**

 ** _Luffy: Mi nombre es Monky D. Luffy y seré el próximo rey de los piratas, yo me comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, junto con mi tripulación._**

 ** _Kardia: Yo soy el caballero de Escorpio, Kardia, me gustan las manzanas y hacer eso y aquello con hermosas mujeres._**

 ** _Basara: Yo soy Basara Toujo, espero nos llevemos bien._**

 ** _Kouta: Yo soy Kouta, un_** principal removido.

 ** _Todos-los nuevos y Kage: ¿Principal Removido?_**

 ** _Kage: Es un término para los personajes que solo son de One-shot, por lo cual no pueden ser personajes que se unan con otros animes o con su propio anime con una historia larga, solo puede ser de One-shot, eso es un personaje removido._**

 ** _Issei/Takeru: ¿Nosotros somos_** personajes removidos ** _?_**

 ** _Kage: No, Issei está por hacer un Fic corto, pero un Fic, mientras que aún estoy pensando en que hacer contigo Takeru, ya que no es mala idea, siendo sincero creo que tanto tu como Basara pueden ser removidos, pero no aseguro nada._**

 ** _Basara: Por mí no hay problema._**

 ** _Kage: Bien, me alegro que todo se haya resuelto._**

 ** _Takeru: Lo mío no._**

 ** _Kage: Veré que puedo hacer, dame tiempo, un fic no es sencillo._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo de este Omake, en la que verán la vida de los personajes de los animes y Toons que utilice para los fic´s que haga, pero esto es en un fic o más, por lo cual no siempre será el mismo Omake, ya que tengo planeado unos 4 Omakes diferentes, ahora sí,._**

 ** _Porky: E-E-E-Eso Es To-To-Todo amigos._**


	3. Desafíos que superar y un nuevo rival p1

**_REVIEW:_**

 **Miguel Puente de Jesus:**

Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y ojala te guste este:

 **Acnologia894:**

Y este tardo un año, lo siento por el retraso, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

 **Nightmare Dark:**

No sé si aparecerán en el mundo de Campione, pero si, Natsu y Zeref son hermanos aún.

 **Xgokuma78:**

Pues esperaste mucho para la actualización, la cual ya llego.

 **Drake Potter 1507:**

Me alegra saber eso, aunque tardara un año en volver a tener la motivación para el fic.

 **xpegasox:**

Pues ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo, tras un largo año de no actualizar.

 ** _SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Desafíos que superar y un nuevo Rival (Parte. 1)._**

En un terreno destruido, en las lejanías de las tierras de Italia, en un cráter, se encontraba una abrumadora fuerza, de la cual, emanaba un poder de fuego increíble, un fuego que no el de un dragón lograría reproducir en su vida, en ese lugar, el causante de todo ese calor era un joven de la edad de Natsu.

Un joven de cabello negro alborotado, su tez morena como la canela y unos orbes de color castaños, su rostro, si bien habían personas más apuestas que él, tenía cierto encanto que no pasaba desapercibidas por las mujeres, su ropa estaba actualmente destruida, solo quedaba un poco de lo que era un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa negra de manga larga, aquel joven miraba el cielo azul, solo hasta que sintió un poder en su espalda.

– No esperaba verte en este lugar, sabiendo lo perezosa que eres – Dijo aquel joven a la persona parada arriba de él, quien no era ni más ni menos que Lucretia Zola – Venir hasta aquí desde Cardeña, es algo que no me esperaba de ti.

– Deseaba ser la 1ra persona en felicitarte por convertirte en el 8vo rey del mundo – Dijo la maga con una sonrisa zorruna en su bello rostro, pero la mirada del rey paso a la hermosa mujer – Natsu Dragneel, un conocido de Kage asesino a Verethragna – Los ojos del joven se abrieron en sorpresa ante aquella declaración – Que piensas hacer.

– Que tipo de personas es ese tal Natsu – Pregunto el joven a la hermosa mujer.

– Un Idiota – Dijo con simpleza la bella dama al joven tirado en el suelo – Pero no es una mala personas, así que no debes de preocuparte – Zola sonrió al ver como la mirada del joven rey paso al cielo.

– Donde se encuentra, lo retare a una batalla – Dijo el joven mirando al cielo – Verethragna era mi amigo, si aquel joven no es digno del poder del dios de la victoria, entonces… **lo asesinare yo mismo** – Dijo con un frívolo tono de voz.

– Como desee – Dijo Zola al rey – Y cómo te fue contra aquel **[Dios Hereje]** – Pregunto al ver todo el desorden ocurrido en aquella zona de Italia.

– Nunca pensé que un dios solar sería tan problemático – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – Pero debo de admitir que ese **[Acero]** es muy poderoso, me da miedo pensar en cómo el mago Merlín creo algo como eso – Dijo para pasar su mirada a un lugar de la batalla.

– El rey que llega al final de las eras, era algo que una persona no podía dejar pasar si se volvía loca, un [Acero] capaz de vencer al más fuerte **[Acero]** , la última creación creada con magia, alquimia, poder espiritual y la piedra filosofal verdadera, además de ser creada del vacío, la **[Hereje Espada Acero]** sin mito y sin nombre – Dijo Zola al ver el mismo lugar que el rey miraba.

Una espada de color rojo con plateado y negro, su mango era en forma de Y, en el centro un circulo con un ojo de serpiente o dragón, su filo era dividido en varias fases, casi ninguna parecía peligrosamente filosa, pero en el centro, un tipo de energía verde, de la cual se sentía un poder muy oscuro y muy poderoso, a su vez, aquella espada brillaba con un aura roja y negra.

– En realidad, ya le puse un nombre – Dijo el rey a la hermosa dama, quien volteo a verlo, a su vez, el rey se paró mostrando su ropa destrozada y unas partes de su cuerpo algo quemadas, aunque sanaban poco a poco – La llame **[Grandark]** – Dijo el rey a la maga – Y al parecer le gusto el nombre – Dijo el rey, entonces camino lentamente – Aunque solo queda un solo problema.

– Y cuál puede ser ese problema – Pregunto Zola al rey delante de ella, entonces el rey señalo en una sola dirección, donde Zola encontró aquel "problema" dicho.

Una hermosa joven de la edad de Erika, su cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo, su blanca piel pálida que la hacía ver tan pura e inocente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no era posible ver el color de sus orbes, su infantil e inocente rostro que daba una belleza elegante y calmada, como un hada, si bien su cuerpo no era como el de Erika en términos de curvas, su pequeño cuerpo era hermoso, delgado y brillante, era algo que uno desearía proteger, una bella hada plateada.

– La heredera del clan Kranjcar, eh – Dijo Zola mirando a la hermosa dama de platinos cabellos tirada en el suelo – Ella fue la chica que te acompaño para pelear contra aquel poderoso dios – Pregunto curiosa la hermosa dama al rey del otro lado del mundo.

– Sí – Respondió el rey – En un inició pensaba que sería una molestia, pero debo de agradecerle, sin su ayuda, no hubiera sobrevivido al poder de la **[Grandark]** y menos, el poder usar todo el poder mágico para derrotar al dios.

– Y que recompensa recibirá el caballero del rey – Pregunto Zola al joven de 16 años, este alzo los hombros dando a entender que no lo sabía, entonces el rey se acercó a la hermosa joven que parecía un hada.

– Donde se encuentra, aquel rey amigo de Kage – Pregunto el rey a Zola con una mirada divertida, entonces la hermosa bruja de Cardeña dijo con una suave voz.

– Se encuentra en…

En una parte de Italia, en lo que una vez fue un puerto, en pleno día, el mago de rosada cabellera había despertado, sus ojos pasaron alrededor del lugar, parándose, notando que estaba en un lugar cerca, pero lejano de su batalla, aquel lugar olía a carne de pescado.

Mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en un cuarto, nada en sí muy lujoso, una cama, una ventana, una mesa de noche, como un escritorio, no era nada fuera de lo normal, era casi parecida a su cara, entonces encontró una nota en el escritorio, por el olor, descubrió que le pertenecía a Erika.

– Veamos que dice – Dijo Natsu abriendo la carta – "Debido a cierto evento, se me ha llamado de regreso a la sede, me retiro de su lado, rey entre reyes, oh gran rey demonio Dragneel, me despido formalmente Erika Brandelli"… conque regreso a su gremio eh – Dijo Natsu con una ligera mirada de sorpresa, aunque en realidad no le afectaba en nada, de la nada.

 ** _[TONO][VIBRACIÓN][MÚSICA]._**

Natsu saco de sus pantalones, una pequeña marca rectangular de un color negro, aquello era uno de los inventos de la era moderna, un celular de color blanco con negro, a su vez, en la pantalla decía el nombre de una de sus hermanas.

– Que pasa Xiga – Pregunto Natsu a su hermana menor por teléfono.

– "Estaba algo preocupada de que algo pasara, pero al parecer, Kage te quiere decir algo" – Entonces el teléfono paso a otra persona.

– "Natsu" – La nueva persona que hablaba, era a quien consideraba como un nuevo hermano y su "maestro", entonces el mago respondió.

– Aquí estoy Kage – Dijo Natsu al joven cuyo rostro es más misterioso que muchas cosas.

– "Bien, escucha muy bien" – Dijo el encapuchado a través del celular – "Antes de que regreses a Japón, debes de hablar con una persona, esa persona, es la persona con quien más te relacionaras cuando regreses, te aconsejo que entables amistad con él y pase lo que pase, no luches contra él, entendido, no tienes posibilidades de ganar, ni tú con Cobra, así que no lo retes, solo habla y ya, entendido" – Dijo el rey espacio-temporal a uno de sus alumnos.

– De acuerdo, como se llama y donde lo encuentro – Pregunto el asesino de dioses al mago espacio-tiempo.

– "Esta en Italia, debes de viajar a Sicilia, lugar donde uno de los más poderosos y peligrosos seres de este mundo, cuidado con él, no te confíes, es un enemigo difícil de poder igualar" – Terminando su advertencia, el rey colgó, dejando a Natsu con un suspiro.

– Parece que ha despertado – Dijo una voz ajena a la suya en la habitación, entonces miró al responsable de ese acto.

Un joven hombre de 24 años posiblemente, su tez era morena clara, a su vez tenía un corto cabello negro en puntas y con una tela en la cabeza, usaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros debajo de un delantal, aquel hombre olía a pescado.

– Que bien, has despertado – Dijo aquel amable hombre al ver a Natsu – Disculpe mis modales joven viajero, mi nombre es Maurio y soy un mago de la asociación de la **[Cruz de Cobre Negro]** , es un gusto conocerlo, 7mo rey del mundo – Dijo Maurio a Natsu quien ladeo el rostro confundido – Cierto, Erika-sama no menciono nada sobre este tema, *suspiro*, como se esperaba de ella, es lo que debería de decir – Dijo Maurio al rey demonio – Bueno, no es nada importante en realidad, alguien en algún punto de su vida, le contara sobre sus habilidades – Dijo el joven pescador al mago – Por ahora, lo llevare a un aeropuerto para que regrese a Japón – Dijo Maurio pero Natsu lo detuvo.

– Agradezco su amabilidad, pero antes de regresar, debo dirigirme a Sicilia, por órdenes de mí maestro y si no la cumplo, terminare más que muerte – Dijo Natsu con una un tono cansado – Pero si me pudiera llevar a Sicilia sería un enorme favor – Pidió Natsu a Maurio, quien tenía una sonrisa retorcida.

– Si ese es su deseo – Palabras del joven adulto pescador al joven mago peli salmón, lo que alegro a Natsu.

Pero lo que el mago ignoraba era que, aquella persona le tenía gran pavor, puede que no lo conociera, puede que el mago no lo supiera, puede que no lo entienda y puede que tarde en darse cuenta, pero el joven mostraba miedo, le tenía mucho pavor a Natsu.

Puede que no fuera su culpa, pero debido a aquellos que llevan su nombre y ese título, era imposible que alguien pudiera estar tranquilo cerca, pero Natsu estaba a punto de saber una cosa que desconocía de sí mismo en estos momentos.

Conduciendo, ambos adultos iban dirigidos a Sicilia, lugar donde se encontraba una persona muy importante que debe conocer Natsu, a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo, en sí, como naturalmente sería visto, el pobre asesino de dragones estría pidiendo clemencia a todos los dioses del mundo por estar en un automóvil, pero para su sorpresa, no sentía mareos.

– No me lo puedo creer, estoy bien, no me mareo, es increíble – Dijo el asesino de dioses muy animado, podía disfrutar de la vista del paisaje desde Cardeña hasta la Sicilia, algo que lo alegraba, debido a su mareo, nunca pudo observar nada, pero entonces dijo – Porque mi enfermedad se curó solo así.

– Debido al hecho de que la Erika-sama se fue, es natural que no sepa que paso con usted y el evento de Melgart y Verethragna – Ante el nombramiento del dios de la victoria y quien una vez fue el rey divino de los mares, Natsu miró a Maurio – Debido a que no hace mucho, se supo de la existencia de un 8vo rey, el nacimiento del 8vo Campione – Palabra nueva que escuchaba Natsu, aquello llamó su atención y su instinto como dragón.

– ¿Qué es un Campione? – Pregunto Natsu al joven adulto pescador, el cual soltó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

– Campione, Kami Goroshi, God Slayer, Rey entre reyes, Rey demonio, Gobernante Supremo, etc., ha diversas formas de llamarlos, pero el más común es Campione – Dijo Mauricio explicando al mago la información básica de todos los magos – Estas personas son aquellas que han logrado un evento más allá de lo imaginado por el hombre, una hazaña fuera de lo común, destruyendo la racionalidad dictada por los dioses y como alguno de los títulos dicen… logro asesinar a un Dios – Natsu se sorprendió, ver el poder de ambos dioses, incluso con todo su poder, no logro ni herirlos, humanos matando a esos seres, en serio eran monstruos – Aquellos que matan a una divinidad y son llamados Campiones, en realidad, dejan de ser humanos y pasan a ser hijos de la bruja y el idiota, los hijos de Epimeteo, el idiota y Pandora, la bruja, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a una familia, actualmente existen 8 reyes.

– 8 – Dijo sorprendido el mago entrenado y criado por un dragón.

– Sí, 8 reyes demonios – Afirmo Mauricio – Aunque el 7mo y 8vo acaban de nacer – Revelación que sorprendió a Natsu en gran medida – Marques Voban, Su Eminencia Luo Hao, Madame Aisha, John Pluto Smith, Príncipe Negro Alec y Salvatore Koshaku (Duque Salvatore) – 6 Nombre salidos de la boca de Maurio con cierto temor – Esos son los 6 reyes "antiguos", cada uno es un desastre natural de proporciones épicas, cada uno problemático para la tierra – Natsu de la nada sintió un inmenso deseo de batalla, pero una cosa paso por su cabeza.

– Y quienes son los últimos 2 nuevos – Ante esa pregunta, Maurio puso una sonrisa irónica en su cara y respondió.

– El 8vo aún no se sabe nada de él, salvo que asesino a un muy poderoso dios – Voz seria de Maurio daba entender no jugaba – Incluso algunos grandes magos no saben cómo logro sobrevivir y vencer, aun cuando era imposible – Natsu trago saliva duramente, aquella información encendía su instinto – El 7mo, solo se sabe su nombre y a que dios asesino – Natsu se sorprendió al ver cómo había una diferencia entre el 7mo y el 8vo.

Al hablar del más nuevo, era de mucho miedo y nerviosismo, como si fuera una bestia peor que un dragón que odiaba la humanidad, pero el 7mo era de forma calmada, como si el dios que matara fuera prácticamente apaciguado por el otro dios y la persona fuera menos descontrolada que la 1ra.

– Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese rey? – Ánimos de Natsu lo llenaban de ganas de una batalla.

– El nombre del 7mo rey es, Natsu Dragneel – Ante esas simples y sencillas palabras, Natsu se detuvo y casi parecía que se convirtió en piedra, entonces miró a Mauricio, quien estaba igual de serio que desde un inició, demostrando que no mentía – Usted asesino al dios de la victoria persa, Verethragna, convirtiéndose en el 7mo rey del mundo, un rey demonio y un usurpador de la fuerza divina – Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar y una ligera pero vaga memoria llego a su cabeza.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*LA NOCHE ANTERIOR*-*-*-*-*_**

La noche regreso a su luz natural y todas las espadas de oro desaparecieron, en el cielo nocturno, donde el dios de la victoria, era, no solo calcinado por el poder de su caballo blanco, sino también fue atravesado por la espada que cortaba la divinidad de los dioses mismos.

– Jajaja, lo que esperaba del hijo de Igneel – Dijo Verethragna con una sonrisa en cara – Melgart, aun cuando no logre acabar contigo y dar a lugar mi victoria, mi compañero lo hará, él era mi verdadero enemigo a vencer, quien usurparía la victoria, pero el destino dio al hijo del dragón de fuego mi poder – Con su risa, el niño albergaba felicidad suprema – Niño – Natsu miró al dios algo cansado, el caballo y la espada dorada eran muy cansados y su cuerpo sufría los efectos colaterales – Tu, quien has usurpado el poder de la victoria al asesinar al dios que reprenda la victoria en la guerra, hasta que nos volvamos a ver o hasta que mi compañero te encuentre y te vea, más te vale que no pierdas, algún día, yo o él, será quien te juzgue y castigue, hasta ese entonces… se más fuerte que cualquiera – Las palabras del dios se desvanecieron como el mismo al terminar su oración.

Ojos cansados de Natsu se cerraron y cayó desmayado.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*DE REGRESO EN EL PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu miró al cielo, la batalla contra Verethragna fue más cansada de lo que esperaba, pero aquellas palabras, "Hasta que él te juegue y te castigue", era algo que no entendía… acaso la persona de quien hablaba Kage era la misma que el compañero del que hablaba Verethragna.

– Bueno, no es que sepa mucho de los reyes – Palabras de Maurio hicieron que Natsu lo mirara – Nunca he conocido a uno, solo se su nombre y que son problemáticos, solo eso, así que en realidad no podría decirte más.

Natsu decidió que era mejor no preguntar más y esperar a llegar a Sicilia lo más rápido posible, su instinto dragónico lo estaba empujando a llegar lo más rápido posible a ese lugar, no sabía el porqué, pero debía llegar.

Tras pasar dos días y dos noches en carro, el 3er día, por fin había llegado a Sicilia, cosa que agradecía, ya se había hartado de esperar tanto y conocer a aquella persona con la cual tenía que hablar sin importar que.

Aún que con honor a su nombre de Dragón, el rey olvido por completo el hecho de que Kage le advirtió no batallar contra aquella persona, solo debía hablar con aquella persona.

Entonces, saliendo rápidamente del carro, se encontró en una pequeña sede o algo parecido, no era nada muy llamativo en realidad, perfecto para esconder una organización mágica, sin duda era algo que Natsu estaba impresionado.

El joven rey entró a ese lugar, esperando que se encontrara con aquella persona con quien debía de hablar y luchar, su cuerpo ya ardía en llamas con la idea de combatir contra aquel rey demonio que nació después de él, pues según lo que había escuchado, era de Japón, lo que indicaba que para vivir en paz, debía de enfrentarse a ese rey y derrotarlo.

Entonces mirando a su alrededor, únicamente encontró una sala ligeramente iluminada por los rayos del sol, además de a unas cuantas personas sentadas, quienes voltearon su vista a la entrada, encontrándose con el mago pirómano de rosada cabellera.

– Se encuentra en este lugar el Campione – Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje esperando una respuesta positiva.

– Lamento informar que, Salvatore Doni-sama no se encuentra en estas instalaciones, además, en una batalla contra el nuevo rey, este está descansando de sus heridas por la batalla – Dijo uno de los presentes al joven rey peli rosado.

– Pero que crees que haces hablando de Doni-sama a un desconocido – Pregunto indignado otro de los caballeros ahí presentes.

– En realidad, Mauro, creo que no entiendes la situación que tenemos en este momento – Dijo la 1ra voz a la 2da – Un rosado cabello y unos ónix ojos, además de una bufanda blanca con escamas de dragón, es obvio que esa persona es el 7mo Campione, Natsu Dragneel del que hablo Lady Erika – Dijo la 1ra voz y Mauro se aterro al ver su error.

– Lo siento en verdad, por favor, calme su ira conmigo únicamente, perdona la vida de mis camaradas y compañeros, ofrezco mi vida con tal de que los perdona, oh gran rey demonio, en este momento, me cortare la lengua por hablarle así, córtate mis oídos por haber escuchado su voz y destrozare mis ojos por haberlo visto, para terminar con mi vida y el daño que causo – Dijo rápidamente Mauro con sumo miedo en sus ojos y palabras, llamando una pequeña hoja para cumplir su palabra.

Natsu al ver que no bromeaba con las palabras que usaba, entendía que estaba a punto de comerte tan severo acto e hizo pensar a Natsu.

– "Que tipo de persona son los Campiones" – Dejando de lado rápidamente sus pensamientos internos, cambió a los externos – Espera, no debes hacer algo como eso, no estoy molesto para nada – Rápidamente hablo, entonces el hombre con sumo miedo en sus ojos trago fuertemente.

– Lamento que mi vida no sea lo suficientemente buena para usted, oh gran rey – Dijo Mauro con mucho temor.

Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, además mirando a los demás, sentían pena por su compañero y otros miraban con odió a Natsu, pero con miedo que compartían todos los demás, aquello congelo al rey levemente, pensando en que tan crueles pueden ser los reyes demonios.

– Ya veo y el otro rey demonio, saben su nombre o donde se encuentra – Pregunto Natsu a los presentes con una sonrisa algo forzada en su cara.

– Lamento informar que el 8vo ordeno que su nombre o localización fueran mantenidas en secreto – Informo la 1ra persona al rey, quien asintió, al parecer, algo o alguien lo seguía – Pero si necesita algo más, háganoslo saber cuánto antes y veremos que lo consigan – Dijo al rey con sumo respeto y cuidado.

– No, por ahora Na… - Dijo el rey, pero fue interrumpido con el abrirse de una puerta, entonces volteó a ver quién era.

Un joven de cabello castaño corto, de una tez ligeramente morena y de unos castaños ojos, tenía un rostro que mostraba inteligencia y funcionalidad, como un traje elegante de gala negro y con unos lentes, a su vez, un aura digna de un servicial caballero era lo que se sentía, de cierta manera, Natsu se sintió ligeramente nerviosa ante su presencia.

– Pasa algo, Sr. Rivera – Pregunto la 1ra voz al joven mayordomo.

– El idio… el gran rey de espadas no se encuentra en este lugar, ¿verdad? – Pregunto el hombre a los presentes, quienes negaron con la cabeza – Ese idiota se habrá ido a la Toscana, cuando le dijo que no podía – Dijo ya muy irritado – Prepárenme un auto – Ordeno con sumo respeto y poder, entonces cada uno de ellos fue rápidamente a cumplir con los pedidos del presente, entonces los ojos del rey y de Rivera se vieron.

–… – El rey no dijo nada, solo miró al joven adulto.

– Cabello rosado, tez ligeramente bronceada, bufanda blanca con patrones de reptil, a su vez un rostro violento – Dijo Rivera mirando a Natsu de arriba a abajo – Como dijo la famosa **_[Diavolo Rosso]_** , alguien tan idiota como Doni se volvió un Campione – Suspiro con pesadez al ver al joven rey delante de él – Me imagino que usted es Natsu Dragneel, el rey quien se convirtió en un Campione y derroto a Verethragna – Pregunto Rivera y Natsu asintió sorprendido – Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Rivera y soy el mayordomo como amigo de la infancia de Salvatore Doni, el 6to rey.

– Usted sabe dónde se encuentra el 8vo – Pregunto Natsu con sumó interés.

– Lo sé, pero se me ordeno como a todos los demás no comunicar información sobre él – Dijo Rivera a Natsu – Por ahora, que desea en Italia – Pregunto Rivera al mago, quien suspiró con pesadez.

– La verdad, busco contactar con el 8vo rey, pues mi "superior" y maestro, me ordeno no regresar hasta que haya contactado con él – Dijo Natsu a Rivera.

– Ya veo, pero en este caso, creo que será imposible encontrarse con el 8vo, lo mejor es esperar a encontrarlo en Japón – Dijo Rivera a Natsu – Puedo llevarte a un aeropuerto cerca de aquí – Dijo Rivera con una calmada y respetuosa sonrisa en cara.

– Si regreso y no he hablado con el rey, mi maestro me matara antes de hablar y pelear con él – Dijo Natsu algo apurado – No hay forma de que me comunicarme con él… Erika – Dijo Natsu recordando a la maga rubia con quien había pasado el tiempo mientras buscaba a Verethragna, a su vez, los magos pusieron un rostro sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre – Erika no sabrá donde se encuentra el rey ¿verdad?, a lo mejor ella pueda indicarme dónde encontrarlo – Dijo Natsu con gran ansiedad.

– Lady Erika se encuentra con el 8vo rey, pero por más razón, sería la última persona en revelar la localización del 8vo rey, así que es imposible y además, dudo que sea buena idea hacer enojar a Erika y al rey juntos – Dijo uno de los caballeros de la sala.

Natsu al notar que no podría obtener resultados del rey de Japón, no tuvo más idea que aceptar la oferta de Sr. Riera e ir de regreso a Japón, esperando encontrarse con el mismo rey Japonés en Japón.

Saliendo del cuartel, noto como todos los presentes suspiraron con alivio, haciendo pensar una vez más, que tipo de personas eran los reyes demonios.

Tras un viaje más corto que el anterior, el rey llago a una pequeña cuidad que contaba con un aeropuerto, entonces Natsu debía de ir de regreso a Japón y pensar que le diría a Kage por no haber completado su misión.

Tras despedirse de Sr. Rivera, Natsu camino con calma hasta donde se encontraba el aeropuerto, pero mientras caminaba…

 _[DOKI][DOKI]_

So corazón empezó a latir violentamente y su instinto le advertía de algo, como si algo estuviera bastante cerca, sus ojos pasaron por todo el área, en búsqueda de ese poder, con su instinto camino hasta donde su instinto le decía a donde ir, de manera calmada y tranquila, para no advertir a lo que le daba esa energía.

Pasando entre la multitud de personas y observando a cada una, buscando a una persona que no fuera igual que los demás, solo para encontrar a esa persona.

Entonces lo observo, sentado en un café y leyendo una revista con total calma.

Natsu camino de manera lenta y llegó a donde aquella persona que ponía alerta a su cuerpo de un gran peligro y de emoción, sentándose delante de él, quien en ningún momento miró al rey.

– Así que tú eres el nuevo rey – Dijo aquella persona, quien era un joven de 20 y algo años, de un cabello negro arreglado, de una tez morena y de unos negros ojos como la obsidiana, un rostro muy atractivo y elegante, como si fuera un verdadero príncipe o si fuera de la nobleza, quien llevaba un traje de gala negra y una corbata roja, el cual le daba una imagen más grande de ser de la nobleza – Tienes un rostro bastante violento, como se esperaba de un idiota que mato con suerte a un dios – Dijo aquel hombre.

– No fue suerte, yo lo derrote porque soy bestialmente fuerte – Dijo Natsu al joven hombre delante de él – Además, no es de muy buena educación el insultar a alguien, además, quien eres tú – Pregunto Natsu muy enojado con aquel joven hombre.

– Mi nombre es Alexander Gascoigne tu senpai, así que cállate y vete, de ser posible, lo más lejos que puedas estar de mí – Dijo con indiferencia el rey, que sacaba de quicio a Natsu.

– No lo haré, tengamos una batalla – Dijo Natsu a Alexander con una mirada de emoción en su rostro, buscando una buena pelea, pero en el caso del rey, este suspiro pesadamente por la invitación de batalla del peli salmón.

– Escucha muy bien, idiota adicto a las batallas, a comparación de los demás reyes demonios, no soy un fanático de la batalla, así que estoy lejos de aceptar un desafío de mis iguales, así que, busca al anciano de Voban o al idiota de Doni para una batalla y si buscas tu muerte ve contra Luo Hao, lo que un mocoso como tu pide, es algo que no me importa – Dijo Alexander con simpleza en su voz, mientras pasaba de página su periódico.

Natsu tenía una vena en la cabeza, ya que, aquella persona le molestaba cien veces más que Grey, no lo toleraba y empezaba a desear usar un puño inyectado de fuego contra Alexander para que batallaran.

En el caso de Alexander, al notar que el rey demonio no se marchaba, suspiro, mientras pensaba, "Porque todos los reyes son así de idiotas", y en el siguiente momento.

Natsu, quien estaba mirando al periódico de Alexander, ahora se encontraba mirando un azul infinito, con las cercanas nubes… espera un momento, ¿nubes?.

Bajando su cabeza, notó como estaba a más de 15 pies de altura del suelo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y… horror.

Que lo había mandado, cuando lo mando y como no lo noto antes, eran las preguntas que Natsu se hacía, entonces, de la nada.

 _[AHHHHHHHHHH]_

Un desgarrador grito de dolor que no llegaría al suelo salió de su boca, sintiendo su cuerpo pulsante y que vibraba, su interior se sentía como si un rayo lo golpeara violentamente, era peor que un golpe de Laxus, además de que, estaba cayendo a una enorme velocidad, sintiendo el pesó de su cuerpo con la gravedad del planeta y obligado a caer al suelo.

Un rotundo choque pasó, en pleno bosque, entonces, al tratar de salir del cráter que creo, su cuerpo no le respondía, además, por el cielo, al parecer pasó 2 horas en el cielo, posiblemente una de ida y la otra de bajada, su cuerpo pesado y entumecido era algo que no se podía imaginar, ni como pasó ni quien lo causo, todo era un gran misterio en su cabeza, solo hasta que su instinto le advirtió de algo, entonces, subiendo su cabeza encontró al responsable.

– Deberías aprender a escuchar a tus mayores, la próxima vez que te diga que no me interesa pelear, escúchalo y aléjate, solo me interesa la historia del **[Rey que se Representa al Final de las Eras]** , así que, no te metas en mi camino y gastes mi tiempo, de lo contrario… _Te eliminare de este mundo_ – Las palabras que salieron del 5to rey del mundo a uno de los 2 más jóvenes.

Natsu miró con irá en sus ojos a Alexander, quien únicamente dio la espalda a Natsu y de la nada, se transformó en un rayo negro y salió volando entre las nubes.

Natsu tuvo su 1er encuentro con un Campione, notando la falta de poder entre él y un rey, apretó sus puños, pero no se rendiría, pasara lo que pasar, encontraría al rey Alexander y lo retaría en un duelo y le patearía el trasero.

– Moete Kita Zo – Dijo Natsu con unos ojos decididos a la batalla, mientas ponía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Cardeña, enfrente de una fuerte lluvia, donde se encontraba el dios que una vez gobernó el mar, Melgart, estaba mirando a un joven de cabello negro empapado, quien tenía en su espalda a 3 hermosas mujeres, quienes eran Erika Brandelli, quien una vez acompaño a Natsu en su aventura, la rival y amiga de la infancia de Erika, Liliana Kranjcar y la última, la maga más conocida de Italia, Lucretia Zola.

– Así que tú eres el enviado de Verethragna – Pregunto el dios del mar al 8vo rey del mundo.

– 1ro tuve que encargarme del idiota de Doni de ir a la Toscana tras nuestro duelo, sino que, no solo no está ese tal Natsu y para colmo, me encuentro con Melgart, el dios fenicio del mar, realmente no es mi semana de buena suerte – Dijo el 8vo rey, pero una salvaje sonrisa comparable con la de Natsu se formó en la comisura de su labio – Pero bueno, veamos el poder del dios que rivalizo con el dios de la guerra persa.

– Entonces entreténme como lo hizo ese mocoso divino, **[Ryu Goroshi] (Asesino de Dragones)** – Dijo Melgart con una sonrisa retadora en su cara.

– No tenía pensado pelear contra el rey divino que una vez gobernó los mares y es el dios con el cual el héroe Hércules nació, pero con tal de que me cuente de Igneel y su hijo, con gusto peleare contra usted – Dijo la sombra con aquella salvaje y retadora sonrisa.

– Jajajaja, con razón Verethragna se encariño contigo humano… no, ahora eres el hijo bastardo del idiota, veamos que tal lo hacer, rey demonio – Dijo el dios con su impotente voz que resonaba con gran autoridad.

Entonces el dios del mar fue rodeado de un aura azul como el mar y el rey, de un violeta oscuro, que casi parecía rojo carmín, mientras su sonrisa se volvía más salvaje y mostraba unos grandes colmillos.

– Que gran poder – Dijo Erika que miraba con asombro al 8vo rey, quien nació después de Natsu.

– Y eso no es nada – Dijo Liliana a su rival, quien volteo a verla – Aquella espada no ha aparecido y además… el poder que consiguió en esa batalla, aún no la ha mostrado – Las serias palabras de Liliana hicieron a Erika mirar hacia adelante.

– "Que tipo de persona es este hombre" – Pensaba con cierto temor la hermosa joven mirando al rey.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto, el capítulo No. 2 de esta fic ha terminado.**_

 _ **Sé que me tarde mucho en publicar este capítulo de esta vieja historia, pero bueno, en realidad, esperaba a que el grupo de traductores de esta novela avanzaran con la historia, pero solo están hasta la novela 8 y de la 9 hasta el 18 son traducidos por el grupo [GaToKo], quien realmente no me gusta mucho su traducción.**_

 ** _Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, entonces volví a empezarlo, aunque aclarare algunas cosas antes de que continué nuevamente el fic._**

 ** _La historia no solo girara entorno a Natsu como Campione, sino también a los demás integrantes del equipo, pero a su vez, pueden aparecer cosas de otros animes como misiones de los personajes, ya están advertidos, así que si ven 3 capítulos donde se habla de Erik y no de Natsu o donde se vea una historia con Doni u otro Campione, es porque yo pienso que es mejor de esa manera._**

 ** _Ahora, sobre los poderes de Natsu, el asesino de dragones hijo de un dragón sabrá sobre sus poderes en el próximo capítulo, durante la batalla contra Alexander Gascoigne, pero a su vez, quien sera el 8vo rey demonio que busca encontrar a Natsu._**

 ** _Y si se preguntan como es la espada del inició, busquen en Google, Grand Chase Grandark, esa es la espada que tiene el 8vo rey demonio._**

 ** _A su vez, aclaro que la historia que tomare, no será canónica a la de las novelas ligeras, sino entre creadas, pues a Natsu le daré otros enemigos, pues los dioses con la divinidad de [Acero], serán los peores enemigos de Natsu, quienes hayan visto la serie, sabrán porque y sino las has visto, espera a que se explique en el fic, por eso mismo la historia de Natsu como el 7mo Campione sera diferente que el de las novelas._**

 ** _Sobre el Harem, únicamente 2 personajes de Campione entraran en el Harem, quienes son y cuando entran, eso es mi decisión._**

 ** _Ahora si, sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego.._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
